RWBY: Back
by ScribbleGuy
Summary: I was dead once but now I'm alive again. Perhaps this was fate's plans for me, or perhaps it was something else entirely. Whatever it is, I intend to do something about it.
1. RWBY- Back Trailer

_[Cliffside Forest]_

-

-

Snowflakes fall and scatter in the distance. A closer snowflake covers the screen to only reveal:

 _ **A Fan Series By**_ _ **ScribbleGuy**_

The text slowly disappear into the background. There were trees, covered with snow. It's leaves rustling a little as the wind blows. Dark shadow-like beings could be seen darting through the forest. Soon, the view had switched into a clearing at the centre of the forest.

A figure could be seen in a distance, the full but disfigured moon above him shining brightly. The figure could be seen with a blue scarf, dangling in the wind around his neck.

The blue scarf wanderer was drawing a circle in the dirt with a stick before tossing it. He stood steadily, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for any sudden movement.

He pulled out his sword from it's sheath that hooked by his left hip. He readied his sword with his right hand, using his left to steady his sword. His eyes continued to observe his surrounding.

Suddenly, a dark blur dashed from the forest, striking the mysterious wanderer. However, as soon as the blur entered his circle, the wanderer stepped aside to the right in slow-motion and brought down his sword to it's neck, slicing it's head off.

It's disembodied body oozing blood-red smoke, lying dead on the ground. His head could be seen, a Beowolf with it's menacing red eyes.

Another Beowolf jumped out from the line of trees, pouncing on the wanderer. The wanderer only responded by stepping to the left and slicing it's head off in one swift motion.

More Beowolves appeared in sight and attacked the blue wanderer. The blue wanderer continued to dodge the attacks, his eyes tracing their every movement. Each hit was meant kill the Beowolves as all of them had dropped dead on the ground as they entered his circle.

Beowolves started emerging from the woods behind him as well, they charged at him relentlessly. His eyes darted to the side, noticing the Beowolves quick approach. He spun around in quick succession and dismember the Beowolf.

Another Beowolf came at him faster than before from the back, the blue figure stepped to the side and thrust his blade to the back of him, driving the blade into the Beowolves opening jaw.

More hordes of Beowolves arrived, landing in his circle. The sword user moved quicker than ever and simultaneously spin back and forth, slicing at every beowolf that entered. He made sure every step he took didn't misspent his energy.

Soon, the numbers of beowolves reduced to zero, leaving him alone to his thoughts. He looked around to see the red smoke slowly fading into nothing. He sheathed his sword, thinking the battle had ended.

He took out a metal grip from the deep pockets of his jacket, only to pull it open to reveal an interface, a tablet of sorts, a scroll. The interface showed a timer, counting from zero, it's number were 2:30.57 and still counting. He stopped the timer, and closed the scroll, sliding it back into the pockets of his jacket.

He sighed and was proceeding to walk out of the circle. The ground trembled loudly, birds were flying out of the forest behind him in a hurry.

The blue sword user quickly unsheathed his sword and spun behind, only to be met with a black blur knocking him into a tree. His sword flew from his grasp, landing in the ground, out of reach. The tree snapped in half, falling to the ground behind.

His face bruised and injured, his eyes wincing in pain. He looked forward, towards his enemy. A Beringel stood tall, with it's bulky arms by it's side. It's red eyes glows in the dark, lighting up the snow in the clearing.

The blue wanderer was shocked and scared, not believing his eyes. The Beringel made the first move and charged towards the wanderer.

The wanderer reacted quick and jumped out of the way as the Beringel smashed it's fist into the stump of the tree, utterly destroying it.

The sword user quickly stepped away from it's reach. He shook his head to get his bearings and looked around the area.

He saw his sword, plunged into ground in a distance. He made a run for it, the Beringel noticed and chased him.

As the blue swordsmen reached his sword, he tried pulling out his sword but to no avail. The Beringel had caught up with him and swing it's arm backwards, ready to strike.

The blue fighter saw the Beringel's fist raised in the air and knew he did not had time to dodge so he threw his arms in front of him, hoping to block the upcoming onslaught.

The Beringel's fist made contact with the wanderer's arms, fracturing his bones. He screamed a little in agony, before getting launched a few metres away.

He kept rolling before coming to a stop. He was gasping for air, his body too weak to move. He glanced up and stared at the Beringel, fear in his eyes. His face was covered with blood, flowing down his face.

He looked down defeated and battered, his hands on the ground, before his eyes focused on the Beringel once again, more determined than ever. He pushed himself off the ground and stared at Beringel, gritting his teeth.

The chorus of a song plays loudly, flaring up the moment he dashed at the Beringel.

 **Song plays off screen:** _On a battlefield with warriors_

The Beringel reeled it's arm back and smashed at the wanderer. The fighter jumped and dodged the blow, jumping onto it's arm in slow-motion. He was now closer to the Beringel's face, he punched it's face with his left fist, a burst of electricity followed.

 **Song plays off screen:** _I'm the only non-fighter_

The Beringel was unfazed by the blow and lifted it's left arm, trying to topple the fighter. He simply countered by jumping off.

 **Songs plays off-screen:** _No matter how many_ _times I tried, I can never win_

The Beringel swing his arm at him, hoping to strike him. The sword user was aware and shifted his weight by performing a back flip, the arm barely missed him.

 **Songs play off-screen:** _But I am not a quitter_

The wanderer shifted his weight again and landed on it's arm, he uses it to propelled himself into the air above the Beringel. He swings his body and used the momentum to strike the Beringel's head, a wave of fire appears upon contact.

 **Songs plays off-screen:** _I am a challenger_

The Beringel's body was lowered and a crack could be seen across it's head. The wanderer jumped off the Beringel and landed in front of it.

He started moving his body left to right, increasing speed with each passing second. As soon as he caught up in speed, he smashed his fist directly at the Beringel's face, breaking it's skull plate. He kept punching back and forth quicker and quicker before landing an uppercut.

The Beringel's head flew upwards upon impact, the Beringel couldn't return the punches. The wanderer took this chance and pulled out the nearby sword, buried in the ground.

 **Songs plays off-screen:** _No matter how many times I've tried, I will always win_

As the sword was removed, he used all his might and swung the sword at the Beringel, removing it's head clean off it's shoulder.

The song ended as the head of the Beringel fell on the ground. The wanderer sheathed his sword, panting loudly.

He looked exhausted, his calm posture all gone. Soon, a song could be heard from his pocket. He took out his scroll and slide his finger across the screen, accepting the call.

 **Wanderer** : Hello?

 **Unknown** **female** : Where have you been?! I've been searching everywhere for you!

 **Wanderer** : Relax. I'm just out of town at the moment, getting groceries.

 **Unknown female** : You better be! Well, I've gotta get back to training, Toby. See ya!

The call ended with a click, leaving Toby alone again. He slid his scroll back into his pocket and looked at his surrounding.

He sighed.

 **Toby** : I'm so dead when I get back.

Toby walked off, showing the full moon in it's beauty with the words:

 **RWBY- Back**

Darkness soon covered the screen, swallowing the words.


	2. Another Day

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapter 1: Another Day]_

It was beautiful. The sakura petals danced in the wind, showing it's beauty as thousands had joined in as well. The view blessed my eyes.

A view that will last a lifetime...if only I could live that long. I stared back into the bland, white and cold room I've known for such a long time that it could be called home.

 _Beep...beep_

I glanced toward the heart rate monitor. It's sound had already made a home in my brain for as long as I can remember.

This room. I never liked it but...I had already adjusted to an environment like this. The large clock ticking on the wall, reminding me of my daily check-ins from the nurses or doctors. The curtains that shielded me from the door across the room. Not to mention, the flowers renewed every week by my family, neatly placed my bed on a table.

The doctors and nurses were friendly to say in the least. They rarely hold a conversation with me but they're nice.

I glanced over at my keyboard, kept at the side with my headphones stacked on the top. The doctors and nurses wouldn't let me play it unless I use my headphones so I wouldn't cause disturbance.

The keyboard has played a pretty important role in my life, curing me of my boredom which would have killed me before my cancer could. I would say I'm...not bad at it but I can't be too sure.

 _Knock knock_

I heard across the room by the door. The door was pushed open to reveal none other than my best friend, Ryuuki.

He had that short spiky hair that does not change no matter what you do to it, I wish I could say the same for my hair. He would, of course, wear his jacket unzipped, revealing his graphic T-shirt.

"Yo! You had a nice afternoon?" He asked, his hand waving at me. He was an extremely casual person so he would simply skip all formalities even before I met him.

"I did, until you came in." I remarked, my grin spreading wide.

"Oh, you wound me so." Ryuuki said dramically, as he place his hand on his chest. It was a thing we had going, we would both insult each other until the ends of the Earth. Of course, he was the one that started this war.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Not sure myself. I'm on break from my new part-time job right now and I got kinda bored, I guess. So here I am." He explained as he grabbed a flask of coffee and gulped it down. His mouth had already became resistant to heat due to his drinking habit. At least it isn't alcohol.

"So you're here because you got bored? Gee, thanks for making feel good." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

For some reason, he didn't get my sarcasm. "No, no no! It's nothing like that, I was gonna come visit you anyway, so I might as well come here."

"Relax, I'm joking." I reassured him. "Besides, what else are gonna do without me, play _bored_ games with Yumi?" I smirked at him, hinting at the pun I made.

He, however, ignored my pun and blushed madly at the mention of Yumi. "I told you before, it's nothing!"

My grin grew larger. "You sure?" I mused.

He blushed even harder. "Yes!" Man, was it funny to tease him.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop but just so you know, I still ship the both of you." I exclaimed and rested my head against the bed. I closed my eyes and sighed, "So...how's life?"

Ryuuki deadpanned at me, his face blank. "Seriously, again? You need to stop asking that question."

"Sorry, tried that. It's a habit at this point." I replied. It's true, I'm not exactly a...social person to say in the least. My brain just kinda comes to a halt when it's conversation time.

He sighed heavily, giving up in convincing me. "I guess I can't blame you, I've known you for 5 years now and the only person you've ever talk to here is me...and maybe Yumi." He said, pausing for a brief moment. "Unless you count your family's visits or the doctors and nurses."

My family tend to visit from time to time, every month or so. Their visits were...eventful, however, their visits were short. It lasts about 10 minutes before they said they were needed elsewhere.

I would be lying if I say I don't miss them but I know I'll be fine on my own. "So...have you learned the song that I told you to learned?" Ryuuki spoke up again, noticing my silence.

"Which one? You listed 5 different songs. Not to mention, they are all from the same show." I deadpanned at him. My friend kept getting addicted to a lot of different shows and let me tell you that they are not exactly healthy obsession.

"Hey! You have to give credit where it's due, that show is amazing." He explained.

"That's what you said about every show." I scoffed.

He stopped for a moment as he was caught red handed before he gather his bearings. "That's so _not_ true and you know it! This show is ten times more cooler than any other." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, slighly smirking at him. "Alright. I'll humour you just this once." My friend sighed in relief. " _If_ you can tell me 3 reasons why like you it." I continued.

"Pfft...that's easy. I thought you were going to give me something hard this time." He cleared his throat as he coughed into his hand. "Listen closely because I'll only say this once. Firstly, there's huge character development between each volume, giving the characters huge improvements through hardships and suffering. Secondly, the story is beautifully written with each detail being explained perfectly so the fans could understand each sequence perfectly. Lastly, the action sequences are amazing, they were choreographed so smoothly that lines up extremely well after one another." He mumbled to me without stopping to catch a breath.

"I...see. I think the show is...alright." I said quietly, still recovering from his fanboy rant.

Ryuuki was bewildered and offended at my response as he glared at me. "Alright?! ALRIGHT?! RWBY is perfection at it's finest. You can't just say it's alright. You have offended the entirety of my being!"

I stared at him blankly. "Okay. Just chill for a second or the nurse will shut you up...again." He immediately shut up, making a zipping motion with his hand. "I have reasons for what I said. First of all, I refuse to fuel your fanboy ego that is growing with each volume. Second, this isn't the first show that you fanboy over so there's that."

I thought back to the times where he would go on and on about My Hero Academia without stopping and it didn't stop there. He even said 'Eat this!' every time he gives me something to eat.

My friend paused for awhile, obviously considering what I said. "Alright, you got a point. However, you must admit that RWBY is good."

"Fair enough. It's not bad to say in the least, the animations had drastically improved, that's for sure." I stated.

He started smiling widely, "You got that right! Oh yeah, dude, have you watched the latest episode yet?"

"Not recently. I'm still getting caught up with volume 5." I answered.

"What?! You're too slow, dude. Now I can't say anything about it because I would be ' _spoiling_ ' it." He complained.

"Uhhh...you do realize that the quotation marks don't work like that, right?" I deadpanned once again.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Anyway, I gotta go. My break is almost over." He told me as he glanced at his watch.

"Well, go ahead. It's not like I got anywhere else to go." I jest.

He stared at me sadly, pity etched in his eyes. "Dude...don't joke like that." His eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Sorry." I quietly muttered.

"See ya tomorrow." He said before leaving my room.

I glanced back towards the window, kids were playing in the field, their laughter can't be heard but they could be seen. It reminded me of the times I had fun as well, which made my heart tightened.

Five years, four months and 16 days ago, I was diagnosed with lung cancer. My cancer had started 6 years ago, in it's first stage. The first stage rarely shown any symptoms and that was the case for me.

Before I knew it, my cancer had already spread to other parts of the body, slowly destroying them. For now, my lung cancer seem stable, it had not spread for awhile now but the doctors had to play it safe.

I sat here and watched as the outside world unfold before me, time ticking slowly. I had not went outside for a long time, or out of my bed for that matter.

I sighed and glanced around the room again, there's not much to do in a hospital room. My phone was being charged and I couldn't use it simply because the doctors wouldn't want to risk an explosion or something like that.

Suddenly, the door flew open and someone ran inside the room, crashing into my bed, onto my body. What the hell?! My body aches a little but luckily the person didn't hit any vital parts. "Watch it!" I shouted, looking down at the person.

Turns out she was just a little girl, no more than 5 years old. She looked up at me after hearing me shout, her eyes were filled with tears, welling up around her eyes. Guilt soon overcame me as I stared at the scene before me.

"H-hey, don't cry. I'm sorry for shouting at you." I apologized. I didn't knew what else to say as I lack the experience to deal with kids.

She stared at me and calmed down a little before she started crying louder than before. That made me panicked further and didn't knew what else to do.

Before long, a man who had broad shoulders and nicely grown beard walked into the room. His size made me cower in fear, my body shaking. Seriously, what the hell is going on?!

The man looked at me and adopted an apologetic look. "I'm sorry for what trouble my daughter has cost you." He proceeded to look at his daughter. "Suzuka, you have to stop crying. Come, let's visit your mother." He grabbed her by the hand and wiped her tears as he slowly lead her outside.

However, the man came into an abrupted halt and turn towards me. "Uhh...do you happen to know where the room '514' is?" He asked.

How could he not know? I mean, each door had their own designated numbers on it. I mentally shook my head and chose to answer his question, "It's actually just on the left of my room here."

He narrowed his eyes for reasons I'm oblivious to before bowing his head a little. "Thank you for telling me. I shall now take my leave." He opened the door and shut it as he left the room with his daughter.

Alright, that was pretty weird, however, it is a welcoming change. It gets pretty boring here, I just hope it doesn't become a reoccurring event.

Welp, I'm bored. I sighed and unlocked my phone's password and tap onto Youtube. I plugged my earphones into the phone and listened to the songs that my friend had sent me. There's no time like the present to learn some new songs.

 _{Next day}_

"Dude!! Wake up already!" Someone shouted into my ear.

I immediately jerked awake, my mind still foggy. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person who woke me, which revealed to be Ryuuki. "What the hell?" I asked.

I glanced over at the clock that sat beside my bed, it read '6:45 a.m.'. That's early..."Why the are you here so early?"

"Dude, I managed to take a leave today!! But that isn't the best part, you get to leave the hospital for an hour!!" My eyes widen at that, it had been awhile since I left the hospital.

During the early stages of my cancer, I only needed to be at the hospital for check-ups and treatment. As time passes by, my cancer had only gotten worse and I was needed to stay in the hospital for a daily check-up. Ever since then, I stayed at the hospital, never living once.

"You sure?" I asked. I still couldn't believe it myself, this is a dream, right?

"Totally. My persuasion skills were maxed out, dude. They said your cancer was stable so you get to leave for about an hour. How cool is that, huh?!" He exclaimed.

My heart was touched, my friend did all this for me. I smiled, "Thanks, dude."

"No problem, dude. Although, you could only go to the park nearby but hey, at least you get fresh air, right?!"

"Yeah." I sat at the edge of the bed, my legs dangling off. I pushed myself up but my legs were a little weak and I stumbled over.

Luckily for me, Ryuuki caught me in time, preventing me from hitting the ground. "Dude, are you alright?!"

I slowly pushed myself off him and stood up. "Yeah, I'm fine. My legs are just not used to it is all." I chuckled a little to lighten up the mood.

However, he clearly took it differently. "That's not something you should joke about, dude. Come on, let's get you up."

He lifted me up and supported me by putting my arm around him. "Baby steps, dude, baby steps." He said as we started walking towards the door slowly.

"Shut up. I'm not stupid, you know." I said, feeling slightly offended that he's treating me like a kid. "For all I know, I'm smarter than you." I smirked at him.

"Ouch, that hurts, dude." He responded as he open the door and head into the hallway.

 _{The Park outside}_

 _30 minutes passed_ }

"Man, the park is so relaxing in the morning. Maybe I should start waking up early from now on." My friend told me as he settled me on a bench nearby.

"Yeah, you're right." I replied as I got myself comfortable.

"There's surprisingly a lot of kids here too. I thought kids these days only stayed in their rooms or something." Ryuuki said as took a look around.

He was once again right as there are a lot of kids running and laughing in the field. I don't always wake up at 7 in the morning so I didn't know there was this many kids. "Astute observation as always, Ryuuki." I teased him.

"Oh, shut up." He groaned. Suddenly, there was a street vendor that drove across the field, his motorcycle filled with goodies and food. "Oh hey, snacks has arrived. I'm going to get something. You want any?" He stared at me, waiting for an answer.

I simply deadpanned at him. He finally realized the message I'm trying to sent. "Ohhh, right. You need a healthy diet, sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine. You go and get your snacks, I'll be right here." I said, forgiving for his minor mistake.

"You sure? I mean, it's fine if I stay so..." He reasoned.

"Just go already. We only got another 30 minutes left. I'll be here waiting." I told him.

He look at me reluctantly before heading off, "Alright. Be right back." He dashed toward the street vendor to get his food.

I sat here as I watched him dashed off. That guy sure is energetic. Suddenly, I felt something tug at my shirt. "Hey mister."

"Huh?" I looked toward the direction of the voice. The girl that was crying in my room yesterday is standing right in front of me. "Hey, aren't you the little girl from yesterday?"

She nodded her head. "Yup."

"What are doing here by yourself? Where's your dad?" I asked. I was curious after all.

"Well, my dad is talking to one of his colleagues at work, he told me to play by myself here." She explained. What kind of father tells her own daughter to play by herself?

"Wow...you know the word 'colleague'?" I questioned.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I'm a smart girl, okay?" She grumbled, annoyed by my question.

"Okay, okay. Don't get mad at me. I just don't meet a lot of kids these days." I told her.

She lifted her head at me, curiosity filled her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, I stay in the hospital most of the time. I haven't exactly been outside recently." I muttered.

She seem to pause for awhile before responding. "Are you like my mom?"

I was took back by that odd question. "What do you mean?"

She looked sadly at me. "My mom has been in a car accident recently. She is in the hospital now."

"Oh." It was response I could muster after hearing that. "I'm sorry for asking."

"Oh, don't be. You didn't do anything wrong." She answered, wiping the tears welling up at the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah, my dad seems like he wants to ask you something actually."

"Huh? What about?" I was extremely confused now, what does her dad want with me?

"I don't know. Maybe you could ask him right now." She suggested.

"I-I can't. I'm waiting for my friend now."

"Come on, it'll only take awhile." She started dragging me off the bench, making me tumble a bit. Since I'm already off the bench, I might as well follow along.

I followed her as she dragged my hand, quickly crossing the road. The little girl called her dad as she crossed.

The father turned around as he heard his daughter's voice. His eyes suddenly widen, however, it wasn't at me.

He saw a car speeding off on my left, driving straight at us without stopping. Time becomes slow, the world moved with little motion.

I couldn't think, my mind panicking. I had seen this on the news, dangerous car accidents happening around Japan but I never imagine I would be in them.

I couldn't move, my body had stopped. What do I do? Am I to die here? I would always imagine my death to be on the hospital bed by my cancer, not here.

Help me. Help...

No. I've come to terms with death long ago, but not her. I need to do this. I pushed her with all my strength, out of the car's range.

She hit the road pavement hard, but it's better than what's about to happen to me.

The car crashed into me, I felt my insides messed up, my bones breaking. I flew several metres away from the car, onto the road.

I couldn't move. My body hurting really badly, my breathing had also became tougher as time goes on. I could hear the screams of people, including the little girl.

I shouldn't have left the hospital. I shouldn't have tease my best friend. I shouldn't have done so many things. But at least...

I saved the girl.

"Wake up, buddy. Somebody help me bring him to the hospital!!!" I heard my friend say, before I was slowly dragged into darkness.

{????}

{????}

Owww...it hurts. My mind was fuzzy and disoriented, I couldn't think straight, everything is a blur.

And my body is in no better condition. My entire body was burning, worse than the pain that I felt when I was dying.

Wait...dying?

I opened my eyes a little before needing to shut up as the light shone onto them. I tried once again but with better success as I managed to open my eyes completely. My face still winced from the sunlight, but I could see my surroundings.

Bricks. Bricks everywhere. Where the hell am I? As I tried to stand up to get a better understanding of my surroundings, my body responded with pain. It took several moments before I was able to recover from it.

I slowly got up, looking around for anything. There were several infrastructure around, rather worn out as there weren't any walls but only left with the beams of the buildings. They must be left here long time ago.

I continued to look around, finding bits of materials like metal beams and bags of cement on the floor. Bricks were scattered over the floor as well. There were also several construction vehicles parked around the area.

...construction?

Oh. I get it now. This is a construction site. My mind must still be pretty messed up if I can't even tell it's a construction site.

How the hell did I get here though? The last thing I remember me doing is dying, unless that was all a dream or something. If that's the case, it still doesn't explain why I'm here? I haven't been out of the hospital for years, this shouldn't be happening. Maybe I'm still dreaming?

I pinched myself for confirmation, hurting myself in the process. Ouch, that hurt. So I'm not dreaming, but how-

I could hear muddled chatter from my left, still unaware that I'm here. I better hide to prevent suspicion, however, it was bright daylight so my chances might be slim.

I ducked into a corner somewhere, behind some metal beams and rods strapped together, peeking my head slightly to watch their movement. As the figures of people slowly walked by, I could see their outfits. Just regular construction outfits that needed to be worn for safety.

However, one thing peeked my interest. One of them had animal ears, cat ears to be specific. I started to panic, my mind running wild. What's this suppose to mean? Have I died and reincarnated in a different or something? No, that's impossible. Afterall, I'm not a baby.

Am I?

I looked over my body as I was still cautious of my surroundings, I wasn't wearing my hospital gown, that's for sure. I was in fact just wearing the most casual clothing I could think of. Just a plain white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, with a watch on the right hand to go with the look. The watch insisted that it was afternoon but that's impossible since I...died during the morning.

It's still a little hard to accept my death but there were more important things at hand. Such as where am I? It's obvious that I'm not in Japan anymore, judging by the infrastructure but then again, I'm no expert.

Okay, calm down. First things first, I need to get out of here. If this is anything like my world, a civilian like me, assuming I am one, shouldn't be here. I need to get out of here.

I started to look around for any other construction workers before I make my way towards the only opening without fences. I've always hated stealth games like Theft Inc or Sneak ops, I mean, these kind of games always make my heart beat faster which in turn affected my breathing rate which could be disastrous for me.

Luckily, the workers seem to be on break or something so I was able to sneak out fairly easy. As soon as I sneaked out, I immediately tried to stroll along the street like a normal citizen would do. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and kept my head down, I didn't like making eye contact a lot.

As I walked along the side of the road, I could see other civilians walking along as well. What perplexed me, however, is their taste in clothing. Wherever the hell am I, it seems that their choice of clothing seem to be...unique.

The clothes they wore, made them seem like they came from the fantasy movie or something. I draw to that conclusion as some had weapons that were from the medieval times. I mean, who has a sword sheathed by their belt, walking down the street? Definitely not me.

This could only prove my theory that I'm in an entirely different planet, I doubt this is cosplay afterall. They seem awfully real. However, I never been to a cosplay before, so I would never know how realistic their swords could be.

As I scanned the area once more, I could see other civilians with other animal characteristics like a bushy tail for instance. What shocked me though was the fact that the tail is swinging left to right as though it were real. The ears of these people were twitching as if sensitive even to the slightest sound.

Just where the hell am I? As time goes by, sauntering down the road, I tried to piece all my evidence together. The animal characteristics, the medieval weapons, all of this are definitely not of my world.

Transported to a different world...sounds familiar...it's like the self insert fanfictions that my friend had shown me! Ending up in a different world after dying, that must be it!!

I need to research more of this, I could search it up on the Internet maybe. I looked around for anywhere I could be alone in peace, if this is medieval world, my technology might still be unknown to them.

I quickly entered an alleyway and hid there, this place will do for now. I shove my hands in my pocket to look for phone, come on, it must be in here. Aha! I felt glad as I found my phone and pulled it out. It's the one thing that was my own unlike the rest of my attire.

I quickly unlocked it and pressed onto Google but something left me into shock, there wasn't any Internet connection.

Let me repeat myself. There isn't any Internet connection!!!!

The bar above was empty, I can't contact anyone. Since this is a medieval world, there isn't any satellite. What do I do now? I'm lost and I can't even research about the world I'm in.

A loud booming sound went over the buildings. It sounded like a jet plane or something. I looked up to see an aircraft gliding through the air smoothly. An aircraft? Am I in a steampunk world? Are there like androids and stuff?

There's no reason pondering about it now. I have to adapt and conquer. First of all, I should get a job. I'm both broke and homeless. I never thought this day would come, what has my life turned into?

I walked out of the alleyway, acting as if nothing happened. Where do I go first? Maybe this is a world I _do_ know. I need to explore a bit.

I started stroll down the street, checking the buildings and stores as I passed by. Hmm...a restaurant, a bookstore, a dust store, another restau-

A dust store?

I cranked my head back to the store's name, ' _Dust till Dawn'_. Dust? Why would people sell a clump of dirty fine particles?

This is one messed up world.

I kept going, ignoring the shop's title. Maybe I will find about it later but for now, my main priority is a job.

Suddenly, as I was still walking, a door swing open and nearly slammed into my face. I wanted to yell, however, they might speak in a different language for all I know so I refrain from doing so.

The person that opened the door was not a person I know, and I'd rather not take note of. So far, nothing had triggered my memory.

I looked back at the store's name, ' _Cake Bake'_. Catchy. A bakery store, huh? I looked around the store and noticed a help wanted sign plastered on the front. ' _Pianist needed to enlighten the mood of customers-30 lien per hour'_. Lien? What kind of curre-

My brain suddenly clicked. Aircrafts, dust, animal features, lien and not to mention medieval weapons? There's a small chance that what I'm thinking about is wrong but...

Am I in the world of RWBY?

[ _Author's Note]_

Hello fellow readers!!! Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this chapter. If not, please tell me my mistakes so that I may improve. I allow criticism and please feel free to review.

Thanks again and I'll hope to see in the next chapter. Bye!!!


	3. Another Job

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapter 2: Another Job]_

What?

I stared closely at the flier on the window of the cafe. The word _'Lien'_ was still sitting there as I stared at it intently. It wouldn't go away, no matter how long I stared at it.

Perhaps this was just a dream. A rather realistic one at that. I pinched myself for confirmation but all that did was make my hand sting a little.

So this might not be a dream...maybe. I don't know anymore, it all happened a little too quickly for me to comprehend.

I started to think about all the possibilities as to why this was happening, I remember that I left the hospital for a quick breather with my friend, I also remember that I was dragged to find the girl's father and the-

The car killed me.

I-I died?

The very thought sicken me, my mind pounding with each thought. As a cancer patient, I had longed accepted that I would die at some point. But actually experiencing it was another story, a story that I didn't want to go through.

Is this what death was like? Am I even alive right now? Questions filled my mind like a flood. However, I refuse to succumb to them.

I took a deep breath and stared back at the flier. My heart had finally started to slow down, my mind going at a more steady pace. First, I might need a job. I don't have parents to pay for my health and my living expenses as I previously did.

I lack proper skills to get a job though, seeing as I stayed in a hospital room for several years now. Luckily, there was a pianist job vacancy available, rather convenient if you ask me. But I'm not complaining.

I decided that it was time to stop pondering about questions and enter the fine cafe that might help my current predicament.

I could hear the bells chime as I entered, however, my presence alerted few as it was rather busy and there were many others chatting, building up noises that muffled the bell's chime.

The cafe itself was a rather comforting sight, it looked a little like the one's in Japan. Although, it has slight American touches here and there. The cafe had a cheery yet calming touch to it, it felt like a place that's very welcoming.

Now that I think about it, it looks a lot like that one place my parents used to take m-

I stopped myself before that thought finished it's sentence. Now isn't the exactly the best time to be emotional. Instead, I just focused towards the counter which was queued with a row of people.

...This is going to take awhile, is it?

I sighed and took the chance to once again glance around my surroundings. The civilians were chatting away their lives, whilst drinking their ordered beverage. The more I looked at them, the more it reminded me of how my world was like. Some were laughing out loud while some were looking at what I assume is a scroll. It really is like home...

I shifted my gaze elsewhere, deciding to look at the interior design. I always looked at Google images of cafe designs, both interior and exterior due to not being able to go to one anymore. The cafe's wall had a wooden texture, although it is not confirmed if it is real.

The lighting was really fitting for the environment with it's bright and radiating light. It lit up the room quite nicely, giving the cafe a 'homely' feel to it. There were also several potted plants around the cafe, giving a very natural vibe.

Something else caught my attention as well, an upright piano was placed nicely next to some indoor plants. There were some spotlights shining upon it, making it's smooth black exterior glister. My eyes sparkled at it's beauty, but it also made me miss my mini digital piano back home.

I chose to focus my gaze upon the customers. Most were rather normal looking unlike the ones that were walking on the streets. These ones didn't carry weapons which put me at ease for reasons I'm not associated with. However, the animalistic features stood out from their human bodies put me at slight discomfort but I caught myself before I started staring strangely at them.

My friend had lectured on and on about racism in anime before, he quoted that _It is rude to stare at 'other beings' different from us and it is considered racism.'_ He also quoted that ' _However, I won't mind giving a few peeks here and there.'_

I shuddered a little upon that thought as I pictured his goofy yet creepy smile as he said that. He is such a fool. However, I never thought that one day his advice will come in handy. For that, I might want to thank him.

Hmm...let's see what else is there in this pla- "Kid, can I take your order already?" A masculine yet tired voice called out to me, breaking my train of thought.

I jumped a little due to the sudden voice and turned my head towards the source of it. A big, tired-looking man stood at the counter, his face clearly annoyed at my lack of response.

My immediate reaction was to apologize for making him wait. "Ah! _S-sumimase_ _n_." I bowed my head a little to show my sincerity. However, the elder man only looked at me, perplexed.

I was confused as well until I realised that the old man did not speak in Japanese. In fact, the language he spoke was in English. If I remember correctly, RWBY was also a show that was in English.

I quickly decided that it was best to correct my mistake. "U-uh, sorry. I don't exactly want to take an order. I saw that you have an empty spot for pianist so..." I trailed off, my heartbeat racing.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his eyebrows furrowing. That made me sweatdropped a little, making me tense up. After a short moment, he pointed towards a door that had the words 'Staff Only'. "Wait for me at the back, I'll be with you in a moment." He said with his gruff voice.

I nodded my head quickly and walked towards the door, leaving the old man and hopefully, soon-to-be-boss behind. The atmosphere had already became too tense for me to bear so the faster I walk, the better.

I opened the door to the staff room, leading me to a very much dusty and messy room. There was a rectangle wooden table in the middle of the room, making it oddly out of place. On the table, there was a table lamp located at one of the corners, glowing dimly as it wasn't turned off. Besides the oddly placed table at the center, there were crates and boxes lying around the room, unopened. Without looking at the boxes closely, I could already see the dust accumulating on them. There were also rows and rows of shelves at the back of the room, filled with more boxes of stuff.

As I had glanced over the room, I came to a conclusion. This room needs to be cleaned, immediately.

Getting tired of standing around, I grabbed a chair that was beside the table and sat down. There were more dust in the air, so I started coughing the moment I went to sit on the chair.

I waited for the coughing to stop before I allow myself to relax, my back leaning against the chair. My eyes wandered around the room, but my mind wasn't focused. My mind had already wandered elsewhere, thinking of the recent events.

It was weird, I always felt that I had already come to terms with my death. I had always been prepared for it, it was a matter of time after all.

But...

 _"Come on. It'll only take awhile." She said as I willingly complied._

B-but...

 _Screams were heard. It was loud yet I couldn't hear it. I could only see the agony written on the girl's face, her eyes widening in terror._

Then why?

 _Ryuuki was standing there as well, arriving at the scene after buying his favourite snack. I've never seen that expression on him before so it pains me to see it._

Why does it hurt so much?

 _"Dude, don't joke like that."_

"Kid, are you kidding me?" A voice shattered my painful memories, disrupting me from my suffering. I looked up from the table and glanced towards the source.

The bulky man that stood at the counter was standing there in all his glory, his arms crossing. He narrowed his eyes at me, observing me closely. "So you're here for the job interview." The man got straight to the point.

"U-uh, yes. I heard that you are in need of a piani-"

"Yeah. Sorry, kid. That position was already taken." He interrupted me before I could continue. Why the hell would he put that paper then?! I was rather shock from the sudden revelation, I stared at him for a short while before I recovered.

"B-but I saw that you have a job vacancy paper out fron-"

"I forgot to take that down." As he said that, I could only slump in my seat and consider his words again. I was already torn up inside from my own death and now, this?! I couldn't believe it, fate really hates me, doesn't it?

"Oh. I understand." I responded sadly, getting up from my seat. "I won't disturb you anymore." I walked towards the door, not seeing any use in staying here.

"Kid, why do you want to work here as a pianist?" The man said before I could turn the knob. It stopped me in my tracks, a few inches from opening the door.

I turned my head towards him, a little curious at his sudden question. However, I decided that it was best to answer the question first. "Well, I would be lying if I said that I dream to be a pianist since I was a kid. I'm just a boy in need of money to make a living."

The man looked me in the eye, making me nervous. I could see a small glint in his eye, although I do not know what that meant. "Don't you have parents for that?"

This was a question I was hoping to avoid. I didn't want to exactly make up a backstory, it was rather troublesome. Deep inside though, I knew they would ask this question at some point.

I didn't had any time to conjure something up, so I stick to half-truths. "Well, my parents doesn't exactly want me around that much, I had always been a nuisance to them. So I decided that the best course of action is to make a living for myself, I guess." I exaggerated a little, I actually don't know for sure that my parents thought that I was a nuisance. However, they sure acted like it.

I was winging it at this point so I was interested to see if it worked to my favour. The big man seem like he wanted to ask more but he kept to himself. "Look, kid. I won't pry but I still can't give you the job. After all, it was already taken as I've said so earlier." He sighed heavily, similar to a person who had a lot of burden on their shoulders.

I was expecting a little more to be honest. From what my friend tells me, the moment a person calls you back means they want you. In this case, for a job. "I understand. I'll be on m-"

"Kid, I wasn't finish." The man interrupted me once again. "That pianist job may be taken but my cafe is in desperate need of some waiters. So if you're in need of money, I think we could come to an agreement."

That caught me off guard as I spun around in quick succession, my eyes widening as I do so. "W-wait, hold on a second. Don't you need to know what kind of skills I have? I don't think I have the required skills to get this job." I reasoned.

He sighed at my response. He shook his head in annoyance and spoke once again, "Kid, I mentioned that I was in desperate need of waiters, didn't I? If you're worried about having the right skills, I'll teach you a few things." He paused for a moment's notice before continuing. "So, let me ask again. Do you want this job or not?"

My gaze fell to the ground as my mind wandered off. I don't have a place to go. I don't have money to use either. This is my best bet at survival...but why do I feel reluctant? I pondered upon the reason but found no answer.

I decided to gather my bearings and do what the man wanted me to do. "I'll do it. Please hire me." I bowed my head a little due to japanese courtesy.

The man deadpanned at me before bursting into chuckles. I was puzzled by the sudden reaction, did I say something funny. Soon, the man stopped laughing and looked back at me, still recovering from the laughter. "I like you, kid. You're gonna fit right in."

More question marks appeared above me. Before I could think about anything, he threw me a set of clothes which I didn't knew he was holding onto. "Put it on. Got some work to do." The tough man ordered before walking out from the room, closing the door behind him.

My gaze was left on the door for several seconds before looking back at what I assume is my new work outfit. "Fit right in?" I echoed his odd choice of words, still perplexed.

...why did I get the feeling I'll encounter this feeling a lot.

 _[Work Time]_

This is my life now, isn't it?

I stood behind the counter, awaiting more rabid customers to get their bellies filled or their taste buds working. I had only helped out for several minutes after putting on my waiter outfit. It made me feel uncomfortable because I never wore a lot of things besides my hospital gown.

"Hey kid. Are you even paying attention?" The voice made me jumped a little but I tried my best to contain it. I blinked my eyes a little before adjusting my gaze back to the ma- my boss. "If you want to get some skills, kid. You gotta learn to pay attention first." He scolded.

I nodded my head rapidly, agreeing to his statement. "You're right, sir. I'll be more attentive." I responded politely.

"Good. Now, if you weren't paying attention earlier, I suggest you do so now." He proceed to gesture to a coffee machine. My gaze lingered on the coffee machine, bringing back pleasant yet nostalgic memories. I remember that my dad used to have one jus- Toby, just stop. Just keep calm and focus on what boss has to say.

As I looked back to the boss, he was starting to explain the main mechanics of the coffee machine. "I'll start you off with making the most basic and easiest coffee." He soon grabbed a small device that was connected to the plug nearby. "This is a grinder, if you don't know." His voice spoke as if I was dumb, which was pretty much true as I didn't knew what it was.

I simply nodded my head and waited for him to continue.

He took a moment and dragged a bowl of coffee powder, or at least I think it is. "You would normally have to grind the coffee to these medium-fine particles right here." He gestured to the bowl of coffee powder he was holding. "However, I had already done that for you. Soon, you'll learn to do it yourself." Next, he took a paper that was in the shape of a small wrinkly bowl, like the ones you would normally use for cupcakes. "This here is a coffee filter. You take one of this small things and put it in the filter basket." He proceeded to place the coffee filter as he called it into what I assume was the filter basket, located below the part where the hot water comes out from. "Understood?" He glanced back at me to make sure I was paying attention.

"Understood, sir." I responded to defuse any his suspicion.

"Good." He replied before returning his attention back to the coffee machine. He took a tablespoon of coffee powder and placed it onto the filter. "Here, you'll take a tablespoon of coffee powder and add it to the filter for every 6 ounces of water." He took 6 ounces of filtered, cold water and pours it into the reservoir. "Now, for the final step, just push this button here. You can't miss it." He pushed a button at the top of the coffee maker.

Loud sounds could be heard from the coffee maker and before I knew it, I could smell the fragrance of coffee leaking from the coffee maker as the coffee was dripped into the cup placed at the bottom. I watched in amazement at the event happening in front of me, it was so cool and authentic to see it in person.

My boss stood at the side, seeing my childlike expression and probably felt weird, judging by his cringing expression. He sighed and face-palmed. "Jeez, you're like a kid." That's probably because I'm one, seeing as I'm only 14 but I didn't want to correct my boss.

"Ain't nothing like the smell of coffee to help a person when they're tired." An elderly voice called out from beyond the counter. I glanced over to see an old yet healthy man standing in front of the counter. He wasn't anyone of importance in the series but then again, I never really expect to see one.

"Good afternoon, Maple. What can I get you today?" My boss replied with familiarity in his tone. It seems these two know each other quite well.

"Just the usual, please." The elder responded in kind. I didn't know what exactly the usual is so I couldn't help my boss in any way. Not that I knew how to brew any coffee besides the one I was taught.

"One Atlesian Black coming up." My boss said before hurrying off to the back to get the brew that the customer asked for.

...which leaves me and the man my boss calls Maple. I was never really one for small talk so all I could do was divert my eyes from his person, hoping we didn't need to start a conversation.

"You must be new here." Maple initiated the conversation. Whelp! There goes my plan.

I turned my gaze to him, giving him my attention. "You're right, sir." I replied.

"Just call me Maple, none of that 'sir' crap." Oh. He's one of those kinda guys.

"Understood, si-Maple." I almost made a mistake but I managed to correct it at the last minute.

Maple noticed that mistake and chuckled a little which perplexed me. He noticed my perplexed look and decided that it was best to not leave me out of the loop. "You just remind me of my grandson is all."

"Oh." I muttered the only response that I could think of. I wasn't exactly interested in another person's life story so I kept my mouth shut soon after.

The atmosphere became awkward due to my lack of response. Jeez, boss better hurry up or I'll get swallowed up by this tense atmosphere.

I started to compile words to form sentences that may or may not be relevant at the moment. Only one conclusion seem clear to me so I decided that it was the best course of action.

"So how's li-" "You don't belong here, pest!!" A person shouted at the entrance of the door, interrupting my repetitive question. I shifted to the left a little since my view was blocked by the old man, seeing a big man shouting at...what seems to be a girl with wolf ears...maybe cat ears. Can't tell.

Maple jumped a little due to the sudden outburst but he stayed calm enough and turned around to see the source of the outburst. I could see that everyone's attention was shifted to the scene as well, looking up from their meal.

"Uhh...shouldn't you see what's going on?" Maple voiced from across me, without looking away from the scene.

I did not want to go anywhere near the two people arguing. Nonetheless, it was still my job to stop them from making a scene. I came to the conclusion that it was best to do my job, hoping that it works out.

I sighed, thinking that the old man was probably right. I walked around the counter and headed towards the two. The bigger man was still shouting at the seemingly terrified girl, not caring about the scene that he's causing.

Upon reaching, they did not make any signs of reaction to my presence. I stood there, staring at the both, feeling odd that they had not realize I was standing here. I could feel the stares behind my back, probably thinking that I'm crazy.

Tired of just standing there, I coughed into my hand which finally drew their attention. "Could you explain what is going here?" I said with my utmost confidence and stared at the both of them.

The big man glanced over at me, I could see a scowl on his face. He pointed at the girl with animal traits, and shouted at me with his body looming over. "What is an animal like her doing here?!"

I only glance at him oddly, not knowing what he was talking about. So I chose to voice my question. "What do you mean?"

He responded with his glare intensifying, his scowl growing larger. "Can't you see that she's a faunus?!" He yelled at me, as if I was stupid.

I glanced over at the girl in question, who was shivering in fright. I could see her ears perking up ever so slightly, jumping up a little with her entire body. I started to think about what he said, my gears twisting. Faunus? What does that mean aga- Ah. How could I forget about faunus discrimination? Now I _do_ feel stupid.

"Oh." I muttered out again. I kept saying that for awhile now, I really need to work on my social skills soon.

My reaction had infuriated the bigger man, making his face go red. I swear he could audition for Hellboy if he kept going. "What do you mean 'Oh'?!! Get her out now!!!" He shouted, spitting saliva on my face in the process.

Being the stupid person I am, I gave the most idiotic response. "But why?"

His fist started clenching, his teeth grinding. His eyes felt like they could pop, reminding that this world was much different from my previous one. "That's because she's not allowed in here!!"

Huh. She's not allowed here? Is there such a rule? I turned to the faunus girl and asked her to confirm the big man's statement. "Are you allowed here?"

She jumped at my sudden question, wasn't expecting me to ask her. She almost wanted to answer my question, but I could see her shiver when she looked at the big guy. "N-no." She lied, muttering her answer under her breath.

I could tell it was a lie, after all it seems she wasn't particularly good at it. The big man finally grinned and wanted to say something before I cut him off with another question for the girl. "Are you sure?" I asked with a more serious tone to my voice, insisting that she does not lie to me.

I could see that she was going to glanced back at the guy again, but I hold her shoulders tight, getting her attention back. I glared at her, causing her to give her full attention to me. She was shaking tremendously, but she finally answered. "N-no. I had been e-eating here for the past 4 years." She squeaked out.

I let go of her shoulders, easing her tension. I didn't exactly want to terrify her any longer, so I stopped my glare and threw my gaze back at the bigger dude. "So you have your answer. She won't be leaving as she had been allowed for a few years now. Guess we don't have a problem here."

The big man glared at girl for telling the truth, before turning his glare back to me. "Her _kind_ doesn't belong here!!" He spat out with a lace of venom when he said the word 'kind'.

I did the dumbest decision ever and retaliated him. "No, it's _you_ who doesn't belong here."

"W-what?!" The bigger man sputtered out, not believing what he was hearing.

"That's right. You heard me, you were not only being racist but you had also disrupted the customers here. Therefore, I have every right to throw you out of here right now."

"W-why, you!!!" His anger had finally reached it's peak and wanted to bash my head in. I could hear my fear finally kicking in, regretting my poor choice of words. I should have thought about the consequences of my actions, just what exactly happened to my rationality?

I did not flinch in any way as I was already paralyzed from the fear. I swear I could hear my own heartbeat pumping loudly as I stood and waited for the punch. However, the punch couldn't make it before someone interrupted him.

"Hey!" A girl yelled from behind the big man. The big man stopped his punch before it connected with my face. I kept my composure as the fist was several inches from my face.

The big man turned around to see who had called out to him. I was also curious so I moved to the side to get a better view. There was a rather familiar girl, standing in the entrance. She wore a white cloak, pairing it with a black dress. Her black hair with red highlights reached to her shoulders but it wasn't any longer than that. She had this vibe that screamed 'important' to me but I didn't knew why.

"Don't you think it's rude to hit people?" She pointed her finger at the big guy, judging his actions.

The big guy felt odd that such a small girl is scolding him but he didn't think much about it. He chuckled and said, "Yeah. What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I could always just call the Vale police department." She replied with sass in her voice.

The big guy felt confident and reeled his fist back. "Well, I would like to see you try." The guy then throws a punch at the girl, which she didn't react to. My first response was to go and save her but before I could, I saw a blur zipped across.

I saw that she managed to grab ahold of the man's fist which shocked me. The man was shocked too as he had a surprised expression plastered across his face. The girl noticed his expression and smirked at him, "Can't believe you have not even unlocked your aura yet. You're too reckless."

She effortlessly took his fist and flipped the entire man out of the store, tossing the man onto the road with a 'thud'. I winced a little, pitying the man right now. The girl seemed to have heard the 'thud' as well and immediately apologizes. "Sorry!! I didn't mean to hit you too hard." She yelled from inside the store.

The way she acted suddenly was odd, as if she completely changed her demeanour. Earlier, she was confident and cool looking, but now she was suddenly hyper and apologizing. But that wasn't what stood out, it was her personality now. It seems familiar, as if she wa- Ruby Rose. That's right!! How could I forget her?

She dusted her hands as if she finished a load of work and glanced back at me. "You're alright now, mister." She chirped happily.

"Uhh...yeah. But she's the victim, not me." I gestured towards the girl who yelped in surprise at my sudden action.

Ruby Rose looked confuse for a moment before answering. "But I thought you were the one getting punched, seeing as your heart was beating so loud from fear."

She could hear that? I didn't knew my heart was beating that loud. "You're right, I guess. Thanks."

"No problem, mister. Just helping out." She gave me a thumbs up comically.

"Who are you though?" I asked even if I knew the answer to that question.

"Just your friendly soon-to-be huntress-in-training, Summer Rose!!" She introduced herself brightly, as if she was special.

...Who?

 _[ Author's Note]_

Wow!!! Thanks you guys for the wonderful follows and favourites. I'm so sorry if it's been awhile, this year started off busy so I did not have the time.

Thank for the comments and I'll be sure to reply them in the next chapter. Please give a constructed criticism if possible, so I may improve further. Thank you.

See you guys again soon.


	4. Another Rose

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapter 3: Another Rose]_

Huh?

"You're not Ruby Rose?" My mouth voiced my thoughts immediately after I heard her introduction.

"Who's Ruby?" The self-proclaimed 'Summer' Rose asked, her face puzzled. I wanted to slap myself for making that small mistake.

I decided to make a excuse to mask my mistake, praying internally that it would work. "Uhh...I thought you look more like a Ruby, you know? What you got going with the red tip marks of your...hair?" I was unsure as to how I made that excuse but it was dumb.

I could see her face scrunched up in anger, her eyes welling up with rage. "I'll have you know that they're natural!!" Her cheeks puffed out, red in colour.

That wasn't the exact reaction I was going for but it worked plenty well. "I didn't say they aren't!! I just thought that your highlights seem more like a ruby red than a summer red." I don't think that made any sense. I wasn't even sure if there was a ruby red or a summer red to be honest.

Summer seem to narrow her eyes at me before getting back to her cheery mood. "I'm not exactly sure if that's a compliment but I'll take it!" She smiled cheekily.

I've never seen someone so enthusiastic in my life and that's saying something considering I'm friends with Ryuuki. "Alright?" I answered with uncertainty. "Thank you once again but I gotta go back to work so I'll see you around?"

She just nodded at me, her hand giving me a thumbs-up. "Sure."

I glanced at her for a few short moments before turning towards the faunus customer that I _nearly_ had to risk my life for. "You're safe now, miss." I stated.

I could see that she had recovered from the tough predicament earlier, something that I'm glad for. I made a mental note to ask for a raise from my boss in my head. She seem to be calm now, her posture much improved from earlier. "I thank you for what you did." She bowed her head a little too low for someone who's just thanking me.

Her head lowering had given me a better view of her ears, or to be more specific, her animalistic ears. There were gold piercings at the corners, shining with lighting of the...cafe? Now that I think about it, wasn't this a bakery? Why does it seem more like a cafe? I decided to stash that thought away for another time. "Y-you don't have to thank me, it is simply my job after all." I reasoned.

"Oh." She stopped bowing her head and stared at me with her bright gold eyes. "I guess you're right, it _is_ your job. You probably didn't want to get fired."

Why does it feel like I said something wrong? Her demeanour had changed slightly from before, not exactly in a good way too. "Yeah, I guess. Today is my first day."

She now seem disinterested at the conversation and her face was disappointed. "I shouldn't keep you from your work, I suppose." As she said that, she returned to her seat, with her meal still warm.

I was really confuse now. Did I do something wrong? Some kind of sensitive faunus culture that I accidentally offend? Man, this world is beyond confusing. Perhaps I should've paid more attention to the show, I might learn a few things.

I shook the thoughts away from my head and focused on my job which could save my very life at this moment. I shifted my gaze towards the counter, where I should be working. I could still see Maple talking to my boss, who had finally returned from making that...Atlesian Black, was it? However, that wasn't what caught my eyes. It was the familiar white cloak from a certain Ruby-copycat that I met earlier, she was waiting in line, behind Maple.

Guess I still have the pleasure of meeting her again. I walked towards the counter, with my hands by my side. At the same time, Ru-Summer Rose turned around to meet my gaze, surprised by my sudden appearance. "Oh, hey! You're buying something too?!"

I gave her a questioning glance. I then proceed to gesture to my outfit, "Uhh...I work here?"

She looked at my uniform before looking back at me again. I could see some form of realization in her eyes as she widen them, her fingers pointing towards me and the uniform, alternating between them at speeds I couldn't begin to comprehend. "W-wait...you work here?!"

I don't exactly know why she would be so shocked. I mean, is it so hard to understand that I work here? "Why do you look so surprise? Are you suggesting that I'm not capable?"

Her face flashed red, resembling her namesake. "N-no, I wouldn't suggest something like that!! It's just that not a lot of people like to work here, y-you know?"

Now, it was my turn to be confuse. "Why?"

Summer Rose seem calm down from her extreme meltdown. I never thought I would get to see this shade of red on someone's face before. "W-well, not a lot of people like to work at a place with faunus."

Faunus discrimination again? I didn't think it would be this serious. It reminded a little of the racism shown in the history books. "I see. I suppose that would make people reconsider a little but I don't really care much about it."

Summer Rose seem to perk up at that. "I never really understood why people would be bothered by that. I mean, they are just like us."

"I see your point." I agreed. I never knew why it was such a big deal anyways. Faunus discrimination had become a rather big problem here on Remnant. It had resulted in Blake's backstory and the White Fang's sudden act of terrorism. If us and by us, I mean the humans of this planet had treated the Faunus equally then I wouldn't have to deal with the incident that unfolded earlier.

"Hey, kid. You're gonna work or chat?" My boss interrupted our peaceful chat about faunus. It was the longest conversation I had with a girl and it was ruined by my boss of all people, just my luck.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized immediately. I went around the counter and stood behind it as my boss moved aside for me to do my work. As I finally moved in place for me to start my work, my eyes had come to met with sparkling silver eyes that stares back at my own.

It was fairly awkward as I've already met her beforehand. To make matters worse, I had to do my job right so any casual conversations should be thrown out the window.

"So, how can I help you today, miss?" I asked politely, making sure I kept my voice as professional as possible.

She frowned at me, her eyebrows furrowing. However, she kept her thoughts to herself as she just responded normally. "I would like a packet of strawberry cookies." She kept her voice rather formal as well, which I find rather odd. I was unused to such a different tone that the way she spoke now seem foreign to me.

"The same old, huh?" My boss spoke out instead of me. "I got a bunch of those at the back, just let me go and get 'em." He strolled towards the kitchen, disappearing from sight.

"So? What got you all formal?" The white rose spoke up across me, her voice tinted with curiosity.

When I look back at her, I could see her eyes were staring back at me rather closely. Her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to narrow her eyes at me. "What do you mean?" I said nervously, clearly uncomfortable by her 'glare'.

"Well, do I have to mention that you suddenly went from-" She suddenly waved at me with her cute smile, emphasising upon her point that I didn't quite understood. "To-" She proceeded to stand rigidly and incredibly still, her gaze felt hollow.

"Oh." I instantly comprehend the message she was trying to across. Did I really change that much? I thought I was trying to be professional, I didn't quite want to fail my job on the first day. "Was I really that...robotic?" I phrased it oddly, finding no better term to describe my odd behaviour.

"Yep." She responded with a pop sound at the end of it. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought that was how I was suppose to act when I'm working, am I wrong?" I was seriously curious at this moment, not exactly noticing my mistake here.

She hummed a bit with her lips pulling into a thin line before voicing her opinion. "While it's not wrong to act formal to do your job, I'd like to think it's better to smile more and be more friendly."

I could grasped the message she was trying to send across. After all, the nurses did tend to act friendlier and accompany me for the remainder of my time at the hospital. "Perhaps you're right. I might've acted a little too stiff." I agreed with her opinion, chucking a little at the end.

"There you go, that's the smile that I miss." She beamed happily.

I was pondering at what she said and decided that it was good chance to tease as any. "You miss my smile that much?" I couldn't help but add that playful smirk that I always did with my friend.

She went red immediately, her face matching her red-tinted hair. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered out, her face looking away as she hid behind her cloak. I had to admit that she look rather cute when she did that.

"I just left for several minutes to see my employee and my customer flirting with each other. I can't believe this." Boss spoke out as he exited the kitchen, his eyes tired of the sight that he was looking at the moment.

Did he really have to phrase it like that? Now it's gonna be awkward again.

Summer Rose seem to exaggerate her reaction a little as she waved her hands in front of her, denying what my boss just said. "N-no! We're not f-flirting, I mean, why would I?"

Now that hurt a little to be honest. However, as a man once said, a man's pain is another man's teasing material. Even if it's the same man. "You're saying I'm not worth your while?! That hurts me so much!" I teased dramatically as I placed my hand over my chest where my heart resides.

She got even more nervous at this point, her mouth turned into a stuttering mess. "W-wha-" She managed to sputtered out. "N-no. I didn't mean it like that!"

"Hmm...I don't know." I tried to continue this odd display of drama. "You seem like you don't even want to hang out with me anymore too. Perhaps I should be more formal with you next time."

This time, Summer Rose had went to full panic mode. Her face shown a wide display of emotions, mainly panic of course. "No!!" She yelled out loud, drawing the attention of the entire bakery/cafe.

I might've gone a little too far.Granted, I didn't think I'd attain such a big reaction from her. "As fun as that was, I was just joking." I ended the entertaining teasing, thinking of continuing it at a more desolate place.

Summer Rose just stared at me blankly, her face had become pale before she scowled at me. "So that whole thing was a joke?!" She yelled at me, once again attracting attention.

Shi-I mean, Drats. If she keeps this up, I might just lose my job on the first day. "Y-yeah." I sweated profusely. "Could you please lower your voice? Everyone's looking." I said as I gestured to the entire bake- I think I'll just say cafe.

After I gestured around the cafe, Summer glanced around, seeing that people are _indeed_ looking at their direction. She began to redden around the cheeks due to the embarrassment of being the centre of attention, not exactly for good reason either. "I'm sorry, everyone!! You may go back to...whatever you guys are doing!" She announced, hoping to dissuade everyone from looking at her direction.

After her announcement, she shifted her eyes back at me with a glare which I had admit, it didn't look intimidating but rather cute for someone her stature. "You." She scowled. "It's all your fault."

I was trying my best to take her seriously, her expression resembles someone who's trying to act angry but failing miserably. Luckily, I manage to hold my laughter in. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." I sincerely apologize, which was harder to do under the current circumstances.

She looked at me, distrust filled her face. Fortunately for me, she settle on a pout and forgave me. A double score for me. "I guess that's fine. You're just a jerk who I just can't seem to hate, I suppose." Minus one score.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to take that as a compliment or an insult. So I just settle on a response that I thought on the spot, "Thank you?"

"So, are you guys finally done?" My boss spoke up suddenly from my side. I can't believe I've forgotten about him throughout this whole ordeal. He looked impatient, probably fed up about our whole dramatic act.

"Yeah." Summer chirped, probably happy from the argument ending too. She grabbed the paper bag containing her ordered cookies, handing over some lien with her free hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you for coming here. Have a nice day." Boss's said with his monotone voice, his head bowing slightly.

As I saw my boss's action, I decided to follow in his example by lowering my head a little. When I raise my head after lowering it, I could see Summer's cheeky smile, probably giggling at my bowing. Just you wait, Summer. You'll receive twice the embarrassment you've received today.

"Well, see you later." Summer waved back at us, her smile blinding me slightly. "Hope you're still here by tomorrow...-" She suddenly cut off her speech before continuing it once again. "-I'll just call you Dimwit." She blew a raspberry at me, pulling her eyelid downwards. Real mature. "I think someone called me that once." She muttered softly to herself before leaving the cafe.

I heard the soft mutter despite the distance. So not only was I insulted but it was a leftover one too. Triple the embarrassment it is.

"Come on, kid. We still got some work to do." Boss called out to me before taking someone's order.

I glanced at the spot Summer once was before hurrying off to work, adjusting my uniform as I walked.

For your sake and mine, I hope I'll be here tomorrow as well, Summer.

 _[Shift end]_

"Thank you for coming. Hope you enjoyed your meal." I exclaimed happily as the last customer of the day went on his merry way, leaving alone at the counter.

It was late night, the starry night sky filled with stars could be seen if one looks out the window. It was a sight to behold, stars were flickering without anyone's consent. It was fairly different from Japan, where the city lights had already taken over the star's light. Tokyo was like a beacon at night, the city of lights, some calls it. Or it could be just me.

Me, standing at the counter did not exactly let me get a good view of the stars but I'm pretty sure I would be able to find the right time to do so. It's my job to stay here in the cafe and serve the customers that could arrive at any minute.

Speaking of the cafe, it was empty and quiet in contrast to the noisy and busy cafe that it once was. It gives me a moment's rest, calming my mind and give me time to catch my breath. It also gives me some room away from troublemakers, racist and other jerks who simply doesn't know the word 'kindness'. I've had my fill of that today.

I didn't really do much here to be honest. I only get the orders from customers and simply informed my boss, so he could get or make the food and drinks that the customers ordered. My main job was to just interact and talk with the people, hoping to get the orders they want. It's just that simple.

However, it doesn't seem that way to me. I had spent the majority of my time back on Earth, talking to the least amount as possible which does 'wonders' to my social life. So I was forced to be a social inept for the rest of my days...until today that is.

Anyways, while talking was the 'easy'part of the job, dealing with jerks are the tricky part. On normal circumstances, most would just insult them right back, putting the jerks back to their place but it seems as a waiter/cashier/crowd control/etc, my choice of actions were quite limited. I could not fight, diss, insult, or even kick them out without causing a big reputation drop.

This part of the job was hard, I had to restraint all the insults that I kept at the back of my mind. I must put on a smile at all times, so the customer couldn't complain. I could only advise them to keep out of trouble, not to disturb the other customers. Luckily, if and only _if_ the customer still wanted to cause trouble, then I officially had the right to boot him out of the cafe. Other than that though, I need control and discipline, something I'll achieve one day I'm sure.

...and that sums up the entire day. To think I had managed to survive one day on an entirely foreign _and_ fictional planet. That's a plus one for me. I was lucky enough to be sent to a world where my friend had at least recommend me to watch, or force me to watch but I don't want to think about that.

...And to think all of this happened because my life had come to an end. I had pushed this thought to the very corner of my mind, hopefully I'll fully ignore it. But that was just wishful thinking, I knew the thought would eventually resurface at some point.

"Hehe." I couldn't help but chuckle at my own predicament, my friend wouldn't believe me if I told him now. He would just be thinking that I was teasing him or making a joke, and he would just laugh at it, shrugging at the very idea of it. I would to, if our roles were switched. I would be laughing at the thought of it, I mean, wouldn't anyone?

But now...I can't help but believe it. I was here now and that's something that I still had a hard time believing. Everything felt too real for it to be dream. Even if a small part of me still nag at me for believing something so outrageous, I just felt like the bigger part of me knew that I'm here now...on Remnant.

I wish I could go back to Earth.

"Hey, kid. How are you holding up?" I could hear my boss's deep and husky voice called out to me, breaking me out of my moping.

I turned towards him with a content smile, showing him that I was doing pretty good. "Quite well for a tiring day." I joked a little.

"Hmm...perhaps so. You seem to have a knack for these kind of things." The boss complimented as he used a cloth to wipe the sweat off his hand, no doubt gotten from a hard day's work.

"Really?" I had a hard time believing him, considering my social life.

"Yeah." He replied. "You managed to restrain yourself from hitting those racists assholes earlier. Something I would've had a hard time doing. I would probably knocked his teeth out long ago." He said that with a bitter tone and perhaps a pinch of satisfaction at the idea of it.

Huh. I expected him to be the type, I suppose. He already had the big tough guy look going on, not to mention that he has that beard that complimented well with his sideburns. "I would've too. I almost couldn't hold my anger in when the girl got scared."

"You mean, Kali?" Was that her name? That sounds familiar too. I should've paid better attention to the show. "Don't let her scared act fool you, she's tougher than she looks."

"But why would she act all scared then?" I couldn't help but ask.

"The hell if I know, she has her reasons I suppose." I found that rather odd but I didn't question anymore.

I wanted to continue the conversation but my brain had already ran out of it's selections of words for the day so there was an awkward silence that filled the air.

Thankfully, my boss saved me from having to continue the conversation. "Anyways, your shift ends here for the day." Those words seem to make me stood straighter than my usual slouch.

My shift had ended? I suppose that wasn't very surprising. I mean, it was already quite late. It was more of the afterthought that scared me. I didn't think of what I should do after my work here, I don't have a place to stay either. I really didn't think this through.

"Here's your pay." My eyes refocused on him upon hearing his voice. I could see him holding something that resembles credit cards, the ones you could find my old homeworld. I suppose this is lien, I think I saw Ruby and co. used these before, the only question that remains was how to use it? I could remember Weiss handing one over to the noodle shop clerk but that was it.

I suppose I could figure that out another time. I took the cards from his hands albeit carefully, "Thanks." I said, the only words that I could think of after getting my first salary.

"I added in a bonus in there for doing a good job. I hope you would as good as you are now for tomorrow." I hope so too.

I stood back a little and bowed my head a little lower than the customs here would suggest. "I'll be in your care." I said.

When I raise my head slightly, I could gauge my boss face, which shown a perplexed yet intrigued look. The first I've seen from him. "I suppose that's...one way to say it." He responded awkwardly.

I decided to stand back to my glorious height, something which I'm proud of and stared at him for awhile before turning away from him. I sauntered towards the door, getting ready to leave.

"Hey...kid." As I heard those words, I glanced behind me and shifted my gaze to him, giving him my attention. "Do you have a place to stay?"

I wanted to say the truth, tell him of my tough situation but my brain held my tongue back. "Yeah." I muttered before I took off once again.

However, my foot stopped at the door, my hands close to reaching the doorknob. My mouth opened a little, revealing words that would be gibberish to anyone but me. " _Arigatou_." I murmured softly.

And I soon left, leaving behind the door to close on it's own, the door chime ringing softly through the silent night.

 _[Starry Sky]_

I glanced at the beautiful stars that sat on the sky, taking in the magnificent sight that stood before me.

I strolled down the road as I admired the sky, through the silent part of the city. It was dark and quiet, perhaps darker than Japan will ever be.

I could hear my breath, my heart thumping softly compared to the last time. It beat with rhythm and reason, following the flickering of the stars.

I decided to stop at the side of the road, I glanced around to make sure that there was nobody else before I took a seat. I did not have anywhere else to go so this might be the best place for me for now.

I rubbed my hands together to generate some warmth, the cold of the night finally got to me. It felt like Winter already arrived, just lacking some snow.

I had nothing to do but took this time to ponder about my life, about the situation that I was deeply involved.

Where do I go now? What do I even do? I had many questions that needed to be answered but it felt like it'll be a long time before that happens.

Why am I even here? The next question flooded my mind, plaguing it. It was true, I was already on my way to death by cancer, but it was shorten by a car accident. If that was the end of that, I would be satisfied.

I got a family, friends and even manage to be a hero at my last moments. There's nothing else I would ask for. Yet...I feel empty.

My family was distant, my friends were few, I was probably another death on my planet, nothing worth mentioning. I was nobody, just another liability.

But I'm here. I was alive and well, on a planet that my friend would rather be on. What is my purpose?

I glanced towards the stars, hoping to get an answer of some kind but I received none. I sighed and hung my head low in frustration, thinking about putting all these thoughts and sleep.

Before I could lean against the lamp post, something landed on the floor beside me with a 'thud'. That caught my interest, making me find the source of the sound. I looked towards my left to see a white rose, sitting beside me.

I could only glance at it before glancing around, hoping to find that someone had dropped it. Seeing that there was no one else, my gaze fell back to the rose.

It was the only thing that accompany me through the night. I was curious at the sudden sight of it appearing, but I manage to come to a conclusion. "Are you my purpose?" I spoke to myself.

I received no answer but I felt like it was true of what I said. I picked up the rose and lifted it in front of me to get a better look, it was beautifully glimmering in the dark. The beauty of it, reminded me of a certain someone, always so cheerful.

I could smile at the thought of it. Maybe I shouldn't think so much about it on the first day, I was confident I would get my answers one day. I would be patient until then. For now, I have a purpose.

A purpose that I decided upon.

I laid down on the hard, cold floor, getting myself comfortable, several centimetres away from the rose. I would allow myself to rest for tonight.

After all, I have a big day tomorrow.

 ** _[Author's notes]_**

 _Hello again!! It's been awhile but I'm back. I had quite some exams I had to do this year so the updates will be inconsistent. Anyways, I thank everyone for the follows and favourites. I really appreciate it all._

 _ **Twilight No Kami:** I thank you for being the first to review this story and I'm glad that you think it's not bad. I hope to improve in time and I hope you'll be there every step of the way._

 _ **ManticoreBlues:** Hello there!! I hope things would pick up soon as well but for now, I would like to take things slow. I thank you for reviewing and if you have any complaints. Please let me know._

 _I hope all of you would give a review or a well-constructed criticism. Hope to see you in the next chapter._


	5. Another Lesson

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapter 4: Another Lesson]_

I...seldom get any good sleep. It troubles me a lot when I was younger, it...doesn't get any better when I was older too. I would toss and turn for hours on end, hoping my body would finally allow me some sleep. It was...exhausting. I never get any good night sleep.

Luckily, I don't dream much. Why is that a good thing? Well, dreams sometimes exhaust me even more than the norm. When I have a dream, I would feel even more tired the next day. I've checked the Internet and it told me that dreams don't exactly make a person tired so I wasn't sure why I feel that way.

Don't get me started on nightmares. I had few to none of these due to the fact that I wasn't afraid of many things. I never got to explore the world and discover many things which means I never got experience the world firsthand either. Therefore, I've barely come into contact with anything that could make my heart skip a beat.

Initially though, I did have the fear of dying, especially since I knew I have cancer and _that_ terrify me for several months, years even. However, I got...used to that fact. I've come into terms with it. How? I don't know but the point is, I did.

So, I barely had dreams and nightmares but I still lack sleep. I once know what it felt like to sleep peacefully without disturbance. It was amazing. I long for that feeling again.

And I finally got it at last. I felt comfortable. As to why? I didn't care. I feel great.

Life isn't that great to me though. To anybody, really. When I snuggled my head deeper to the world of unconsciousness, an alarm broke me from my slumber.

This irritated me. I immediately shot up from my sleep, my eyes still feeling groggy. I was annoyed immensely, my eyes twitched to express it.

But I glanced around my surroundings and I found myself...elsewhere. That would be an understatement, actually. I found myself in a bedroom, its decor rather lacking and bland but I was liking it. I was confused slightly...a lot actually. Wasn't I in the hospital?

My brain decided to function properly again, and I remembered that I wasn't in my own world, or universe in that matter. Yesterday's event rushed back to me, causing me to have a small headache.

However, it still didn't make any sense. Wasn't I on a sidewalk beside the street? Why did I pick there of all places to sleep anyway? I think that it would be pretty embarrassing when morning comes, the pedestrians would think I'm homeless. Perhaps I have a few screws loose. At least _now_ I'm in a room with zero probability of anyone seeing me and laughing at me.

...wait, that doesn't exactly make it any better. Why am I in a room? There could several possibilities for that but none seem concrete. First, I could have been picked up by a random pedestrian who is helpful and caring. I don't think this is true though, the fact that many people were refusing to help...Kali, was it? Anyway, this has shown that the citizens of...wherever this is, are people who refused to help others as they themselves do not want any trouble. I knew this from the fact that I observed people's behaviour from my room when I glanced down at the playground. Kids who were bullied but remain helpless as others were afraid, parents who only stare and watch as another was injured. As long as they were not associated with one another, they will refuse to provide aid. It's basic human behaviour.

Second, I could be helped by police or a doctor. Maybe someone notified the authorities to provide me aid and safety as I was homeless. However, I find this unlikely as I don't exactly know if authorities would actually do this. I have insufficient information in this regard.

Third, this could be a possibility but I was unsure of this as this reason don't occur in the real world. What if I was helped by a huntsman? I find this unlikely as a huntsman's job is to protect citizens from the grimm, monsters of this world, Remnant. There is no reason to help me unless I was attacked which I wasn't. Therefore, this theory is highly implausible. However, I kept this as a factor due to the fact that huntsman don't necessarily need to kill grimm. They can do other stuff too, as long as they were helping the mass populace of Remnant.

There were too many factors to consider but I stopped myself as this was getting nowhere. I won't be able to prove anything I said without evidence which require me to go and find out instead of laying down.

Before I could get out of bed, I could hear the creak produced by the twisting of the doorknob, causing my head to look at its direction. The door swung open, revealing my current and only boss. I was shock at this new revelation, even more on the fact that I barely consider this as one of the main factor.

"You're awake?" He muttered to himself in surprise before shaking his head. "You doing okay, kid?" My new boss started off instantly after he entered the room, shutting the door as he entered. His eyes were filled with slightly concern, but I couldn't see anything else beyond that.

"Yeah." I muttered softly, unsure as to what else I could reply. My eyes kept shifting away from his eyes every once in awhile, unable to keep it still.

"That's great." He replied, his reply short. He seem to have difficulty finding something to say, something that I knew I always had trouble of. "Sorry if my alarm woke you."

So...that's what it was. It got me scared for second. "Oh. That's fine." I shrugged, showing my indifference.

There was a silence between us once again, something I'm fairly fond of. With my lack of social aptitude and training, I can't seem to start conversations with ease. I thought my boss was able to initiate one but it seems he's out of element when it comes to small talk.

Several seconds had passed, although it felt like minutes. I decided to ask one of the questions that were lingering in my mind for quite some time now. "Umm..." I murmured out which broke the awkward silence, drawing the attention of the man who pays me. I suddenly got more nervous. "How did...I get here?"

It was at that moment, my boss's face suddenly lightened up at the question. It was as if he was waiting for me to ask it for quite awhile. "I found you at the side of the street when I was on my way back home." He explained. That made a lot of sense to me, why didn't I thought of this before? I must be losing my touch. "There's something that I need to ask though."

"Sure..." I muttered out, internally fearing the words he'll say next.

"Why...did you say that you have a place to stay even when you don't?" He asked his question, genuinely curious about my actions. He leaned against the door that was close shut earlier, waiting for my answer.

I paused for a moment, giving myself time to rethink my reasons for such an action. Luckily, my boss was patient as he only waited, something I was glad for.

Why did I lie? I wasn't exactly sure. Yesterday's memory was kinda fuzzy, my brain still rebooting. I'm not really a morning person so I was a bit slow when I rise and shine. Although, my friend did say that I was still pretty smart-witted even in the mornings.

After moments of recollection, I finally remembered my reasons. I had multiple reasons but only one of them seem suitable to tell.

This was the moment that I decided to open my mouth, "I..." My voice died out the moment I uttered the first word. I focused onto the words I want to say so I could continue my statement without trouble. "I didn't want to bother you with my problems." I explained, hoping it would suffice. I did not want to explain my other reasons as they were a bit...unique.

My boss also took his time to consider my explanation, his eyes gazed downwards toward the wooden tiles of the floor. I couldn't do much at this point. I could only sit quietly atop the bed, awaiting his response. Finally, he eased my mind as he spoke his next words. "I suppose I understand."

I wanted to sigh in relief, celebrate a little that my boss didn't ask further. However, I knew that my boss only stop prying for my sake. I was-no, am practically a stranger to him, so he probably felt that he didn't earn the right to question me. I was glad that he didn't, it doesn't exactly make me feel less guilty though.

My boss noticed my silence and decided to break it. "Well, I should let you get ready for your job." He exclaimed as he stepped away from the door, standing straight once again. He also pulled a piece of paper from the pockets of his brown pants, immediately handing it to me. "You might need to fill up this application form. I can't really hire you without one."

I reluctantly took the application form from his coarse hand, afraid of the information that I might have to fill out. As I glanced over the paper, there was a few things that made me grimace. There was the identification number that I had to write, where mine probably doesn't exist. There was also the nationality, I don't belong to any of the cities in this world so that made me afraid as well.

Soon, my boss seem to have noticed my displeasure as he chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I don't really like paperwork either." After that, he twisted the doorknob so that he could exit the room. Before doing so, he told me, "Be sure to be ready by 5." His gruff voice advised.

I hummed in understanding as a response before hearing the door close shut. I let go of my breath that I didn't know I was holding, calming my nerves. I laid back down on the bed, my eyes still open, staring at the ceiling.

I'm still not use to talking to my boss yet, hopefully that'll change soon. I shifted the application paper into my view, getting a good look at it. I was still clueless as to what I should write into it, my mind remained blank. Could I leave it blank? Would my boss even allow that? I felt that it was too soon for my boss to know my origin, I'm still not comfortable with trusting him yet. What should I do?

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and counted silently in my head. 1...2...3...4...5...

I felt my mind became clearer than before, relieving the tension that I had. I found that this method helps me think better, so I used it often. Especially to come up with witty remarks.

I looked at the application form once again, finding a solution to my problem. In the end, I've decided to leave it blank. I'll just say that I live beyond the safety of the cities. It was flawed but that was all I could come up with, for now at least. It helps me to leave empty several of the information needed to fill in at least.

I placed the hand that was holding the application paper back onto the soft fabric of the bed, letting my arm comfortably against it. I closed my eyes, letting me rest again.

...I think I should get ready soon.

I opened my eyes and got up from my relaxing position, letting go of my application form as I do so. I pushed myself of the bed with the strength of my arms, making myself steady. I stood at the side of the bed with my legs and stretched on the spot, wincing at the sore feeling of my arms and legs.

As I was done, I glanced around the room once more to get myself familiar of the surroundings. Soon, I found the door of what I assumed is the bathroom. I decided to clean myself before I go to work today, not wanting to be smelly for my job.

I went over to open the door, only to reveal hangers and dried clean towels, making me flushed red in embarrassment...this is the closet. I'm so glad no one saw this. I shut the door and went over to another entrance, hoping that it was the bathroom this time Luckily, it was.

The toilet was cleaned nicely as there was no black spots to be seen, I could even see the tiles sparkle ever so slightly. Even the hospital's toilet weren't as neat and sparkly and their toilets needed to be hygienic. To be perfectly honest, I was rather hesitant to use the toilet now.

I took a step inside and let myself be more relax in my new surroundings, turning around to view the area more clearly. I admired the hard work that my boss put into cleaning this toilet.

Huh?

I stopped myself the moment my eyes landed on the mirror opposite of me. My eyes glued to the reflection of myself, fixated on a particular detail that stood out.

A patch of my hair is blue. The front, to be exact.

I'm not exactly fond of it, it changes my look too much. I gazed around my entire reflection and felt glad that was the only thing that changed. My outfit changed too, of course.

I decided that it was finally time to cleanse myself from the possible dirt and rubble from the roadside. I should care about my hygiene more, seeing that I was not under the care of a nurse anymore. I should take care of myself.

I saw a neatly-folded stack of clothes that were ready for me to wear. I could tell that they were identical to the clothes I wore, which was the waiter outfit. I wonder why does he got so many if he doesn't have any waiters, but I dismissed that thought, thinking that it's not that important.

I better hurry or I might get scolded. I've done enough thinking for now.

 _[Shower Session started]_

 _~Singing~_

 _[Shower Session ended]_

I wiped myself with the towel that was left on the hanger, feeling much more at ease. I then took the clothes that were left for me right after drying myself, putting it on.

I went out the bathroom soon after, getting ready to head down.Before heading down, I took the application paper that was laid right on the bed where I left it, not wanting to leave it behind.

I turned the doorknob and opened the door, causing the same creak sound that I heard early on. I gave the room one last look before heading down, closing the door behind me.

As I made my exit out of the room, I could see that I was in a hallway. There was a door across me and another one next to mine, which I didn't pay any attention too. I decided to try and find my boss as soon as I can, which proved to be quite a task. My boss didn't give me any directions as to where I should go when I'm ready, so I began wandering aimlessly around the house.

Left. Right. Straight ahead. More left turns.

It took me several twist and turns before I found myself in front of the staircase. It made me wonder how big is the house but I chose to ignore that fact for now, seeing I'm successful in finding a different direction to go to other than left, right and straight.

I took my time to make my way down the stairs, not wanting to slip up and fall down. My hand glided across the railing, admiring the wooden texture of it. I hummed a small melody as I went down, I did it unknowingly, of course.

As I finally made my way down the staircase, it lead me to large clearing in the house. It was bare and empty, there were no furniture in sight. I was curious of the lack of furniture but I was more curious as to how large this house could get. This empty space seem be as big as his cafe, enough to fit his customers and the furniture there. The whole house so far seem to have this brown and wooden thing going on, making the house quite pleasant.

I walked around aimlessly, all the while remaining in the area I found myself in. I just glanced around, hoping to find someone that might help me from this predicament. Thankfully, my boss came to my rescue.

"Hey, kid. You're suppose to meet me in the dining room." He called over, grabbing my attention from a little daydreaming.

Immediately, I went over to him and stood there. As a Japanese citizen, I decided that it was best to apologize as I took my time to find my boss. "I'm sorry, sir." I lowered my head to show my sincerity.

My boss gave me that perplexed look again before waving off my apology. "It's fine. I forgot to tell you where and how to find me, anyway." He grumbled. "Follow me, I made breakfast already." He began to walk away as I followed behind shortly after.

I continued to trudged behind him, my back slouching once again. I had this habit to bent my back more than I should, a very bad habit, of course. My body was previously weak, I lack the energy to straighten my shoulders and back which made me hunched slightly, nothing too extreme though. It wasn't because of cancer that caused this, but more of the fact that I'm just physically weak. I can straighten my back if I wanted to, but I'll get tired sooner or later.

My boss seem to take notice of this and proceeded to point it out. "You seem to hunch a lot."

I was slightly embarrassed when he pointed it out, but luckily, I had the willpower to resist blushing in embarrassment. "Y-yeah." I replied weakly.

He glanced at for awhile before looking front to see where's he going. "Try standing straight more." He advised me.

I followed his advice and use every ounce of my energy just to make myself stand straighter. My boss had already look in front, so he didn't comment any more on my posture.

We walked quietly through a hallway, the sound of footsteps overtaking my ears. I glanced over the photos that hung on the wall, along the hallway as I slowly moved through. I could see pictures of people that I'm not familiar with, all of them were showing happy moments that they had together. I could tell that they must be family as I saw a similar trait among them, they all had blond hair. Some of them were pretty old and still remain in black and white pictures or even in paintings.

They kept me occupied as I continue to follow my boss, who soon halted. "Well, we're here. Sorry for the long walk." The coarse voice of my boss successfully getting my attention.

I looked away from the walls with pictures and gazed ahead to where my boss is, uttering softly, "It's fine." I glanced around the room that is supposedly the dining room of this massive house. It was about the size of the room that I woke up in, which is pretty small compared to every room that I've been through. Unlike the many rooms that I was in, it was pure white marble tiles that covered the floor. The walls were also white, which went well with the floor. At the centre of the room was the dining table, which was just a small wooden rectangular table fitted for a family of 6. It was a little underwhelming compared to...well, everything else. The dining room was also connected to the kitchen, only separated by a counter that has small door to go through by the side.

My boss went over to the dining counter and took some plates, with food no doubt already prepared by my boss. He placed them on the table, and took a seat for himself. He caught me staring at him and decided to say something about it. "You're gonna eat or what?"

That immediately snapped me out of my trance and prompt me to sit down across him, in front of the delicious steak that he cooked up. I took the fork and knife that were at the side of the dish and dug into my meal, focusing on slicing the steak. I remained silent as I didn't know what I should say to start a conversation.

My boss remained quiet as well, although I could hear the occasional grunts of eating that he made as he bit into the juicy meat. He had already bit a quarter into the steak while I had yet to begun. Finally, I took the greasy yet juicy-looking slice of meat and stuck it into my mouth.

...it was...good, according to my tastes and standards, of course. It had been a long while since I ate any appetizing food due to my disease so this was like heaven to me.

Before I could continue to enjoy this fine delicacy in front of me, my boss took this time to start up a conversation. "Do you enjoy your stay here?" He asked as he continued to eat his meat.

I wasn't expecting the question so I choke a little on my meal. I was honestly enjoying the silence that we had going on, but I guess that would have to wait. "Y-yeah. Your house is quite...grand." I answered after I recovered from my coughing fit.

"It is, isn't it?" He commented shortly after, ignoring my coughing. "It was given to my ancestors long time ago, by the king that once ruled here." He added, shoving more food into his mouth after doing swallowing the previous mouthful of food.

That caught my attention somewhat. I don't remember the show ever talking about kings and such so it made me curious. "King?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Yes. King Shurica." He replied after hearing my question. "He gave this house as a reward of sorts." He shrugged and dug back into his meal.

I waited for him to continue but there was sign of him doing so. I decided to go back to my meal, enjoying the silence. King Shurica? I tried to recall as I ate my food bit by bit. No matter how many times I tried to recall that name, it doesn't seem to be familiar to me. That bothered me slightly. I have a lot of things that I do not know about this show as I don't pay particular attention to it. If I don't even know someone as important as a king, this could serve as a huge problem. What if there were things that I miss? Things that could be vital to my survival here?

...Maybe Summer Rose is someone that appeared in the series before. After all, she does share the name _Rose_. Maybe a distant cousin? Or a daughter? This could be the future version of RWBY or something. Man, who would think that memorizing facts from a show would be important?

I decided to stop my internal conflict and decided to at least get one of my many questions answered. "Who's King Shurica?"

My boss paused at that question, ceasing to take another bite of his steak. He just glanced at me, clearly perplexed by my question. For a moment, I thought I had made a mistake, which I did. "You don't know?"

I slowly shook my head, unsure of what I should do. I was quite nervous as well, afraid that I made mistake.

My boss still stared at me, making me feel a little awkward at the silence and his stare. Finally, he broke the gaze and put down the eating utensils that were once in his hand. He let out a heavy sigh and proceeded to dap his mouth with a napkin on the table, showing that he has table manners. "I guess it shouldn't be too shocking. He wasn't exactly the most famous king out there." He rubbed his eyebrows a little before continuing. "I guess a short history lesson wouldn't hurt."

Upon hearing this, I sat up straighter than before and leaned a little closer to the table for better hearing. I could feel my muscles using every ounces of it's strength to prop myself up so I _really_ hope it was short.

My boss noticed my change in posture but chose not to comment on it. "Quite some time ago, I think around my great grandfather's time. There was a small war that happened right here in Sumire. Although, it was a small war. It wasn't exactly a short one. This war had continued for several decades without end. I wasn't sure about the details, but the war was caused by the tension between the citizens and the King." He paused for awhile, most likely to recall the story.

I took this time to process the information sent to me, although it wasn't much to begin with. So this place is called Sumire? I wasn't sure where that is...there's a chance that it was mentioned but I could've accidentally skimmed over it. There was a war here too, there might be a chance that this place is important but I wasn't sure. There were questions that lingered in my mind as well but I made no attempt to ask them.

"Anyways..." My boss suddenly muttered out, drawing my attention to him. "The King made a new rule regarding trade businesses, not sure what about though. The point is that the citizens weren't happy about it. So that caused a riot in this very settlement. As you probably know, a riot caused negative emotions to form, which in turn..." My boss trailed off.

I kinda knew that my boss wanted me to finish that sentence, but I didn't want to risk interrupting my boss so I kept silent.

My boss was visibly irritated by my silence as his stare grew more intense. However, before I could continue his sentence, he finished it himself. "...attracts the grimm."

I could only smile innocently and wait patiently for his blazing glare to die down which was pretty soon after. I sighed in relief and sat still, expecting him to continue.

"The grimm would have destroyed everything if my ancestors didn't step in." He explained to me, as he shove more food into his mouth. Oh, so that's how why the King decided to give this house as a reward. I mean, I would too if I were the King. The grimm aren't anything to scoff at, I don't pay attention to many details of the show but the grimm played a major role in it. The grimm is the main reason why there would be huntsmen and huntresses anyway.

There was still one main question that lingered on my mind. Who is the ancestor of my boss? It's clear that they were someone that was skilled enough to defeat grimm.

I wanted ask my boss but he spoke first. "Anyway, that's the end of the small lesson." He concluded his speech. "You've yet to eat finish the steak." He added.

When I glance down, I found what he said to be true which made me sheepishly smiled at him. There was still more than half of steak left on the plate while my boss had already consumed his.

He just deadpan at me, grabbing his plate as he stood up. "Just...hurry up."

I nodded vigorously and tried to inhale the remaining food on my plate.

Keyword? _Tried._

I ended choking on the steak.

...my throat hurts.

[ _Work Time_ ]

I was once at work again, washing the dishes at the kitchen this time.

I've rarely been in the kitchen area of the store before so this felt new to me. I knew how to wash dishes due to the fact that i helped my mom when I was little. So, my boss decided to throw me at the back here.

I actually like it here a bit more than the counter at the front, only because I didn't need to talk. It was great. The kitchen doesn't smell at all so that was a plus too. The only downfall is that I probably can't tease Ru- I mean, Summer Rose anymore.

I'm actually not sure why I tease her actually. I tend to be more professional when it comes to handling strangers, I didn't want to make a bad impression so quick after all. However, Summer seem to be a different story for me. I didn't exactly feel at ease with her but I easily tease her without remorse whatsoever. I'm not sure it's because she's easy to tease or it's because she's friendly, I don't know for sure.

...I shouldn't care so much about simple matters as these. It doesn't really matter.

I wonder if she's here now though...

I mentally shook my head and went back to focus on the dishes. The dishes won't exactly clean themselves. Of course, I was just saying that because my mind started thinking about other things seconds later.

I counted myself as an extremely lucky individual. I've managed to get all my basic needs within two days on this planet, needs that made me worried and panicked for the whole day...I don't think many people get this luxury so easily.

...then again, not many people get to be on another planet entirely. I mean, what are the chances? I'm not sure if this happens often. Maybe when people die, they get sent to places like these. I wouldn't know for sure though.

I sighed wistfully and returned my short attention span to the dishes, only to find the sink empty. Was I done already?

"Hey, kid. I need the dishes now." I could hear my boss's voice echo in the kitchen as he came busting through the door, swinging the door wide open.

I jumped a little, being the coward I am. I quickly recovered and gestured towards the clean but not so dry dishes that lay at the dish tray, slightly panicky as my hands were still clumsy.

"Oh. You're done. Thanks, kid." He complimented as he took some dishes into his hands as he dry them off with a nearby cloth.

I only stood by and stare at him, admiring his handiwork of drying the plates. I didn't receive any further orders so I stood by and smile awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

My boss slowly wiped the plates dry clean before noticing my inactive state, his face showing a little disappointment. "...you can help me dry the plates, you know?" He deadpan at me.

I immediately became active like a puppet sprung to life and started grabbing a cloth to dry the dishes, hoping to not disappoint the boss any further. I made sure that the plates were a 100% dry before moving with the next one.

My boss stare at me for awhile before looking back at the dishes, probably finding my behaviour amusing. "Keep your posture straight, kid." He instructed.

As those words left his mouth, I instantly did as I was told before continuing my duty. Finally, I finished the last plate and handed it over to my boss. He managed to finish earlier than me and waited for me to give it to him. As I walked towards him and handed over the plate, I realized that I was almost taller than him. Something that I didn't realize previously due to my bad posture. Odd.

My boss seem to realize this as well as he glanced at me curiously, his eyebrows curling upwards. "Say...how old are you, kid?" He felt the need to ask.

"14." I said as a matter-of-factly.

I could see his eyes widen slightly, like only a teeny-tiny bit before reverting to his usual tired eyes. "Huh. You're pretty tall for your age."

I could only nod. I wasn't sure how tall I was because I never got the chance to measure my height for a long time now. I was just plain confused for a moment.

My boss decided to overlook my apparently tall height and gave an order to keep me busy. "You should probably go and toss the trash out back." He told me before heading to a different section of the kitchen with the plates in hand.

"Okay." I muttered even though it was too late to be heard by my boss. I went and took the garbage bag out of the trash can, while refilling the can with a new empty one. I cringed at the stench as I used the tips of my fingers and lifted up the garbage bag filled with trash. Luckily, it wasn't heavy.

I went out back through the backdoor that leads to the alley, the stench got worse. It looked like the same alley that I was in yesterday, but all alleys looked the same to me so I couldn't careless about it. I just wanted to get this over with.

I opened the large green container at the back, the stench got even more worse. I kinda wish that I was in Japan for a moment now but I shouldn't make too make excuses. I thought that being in a simple settlement rather than a city would be less polluted but I was wrong. I quickly dumped the garbage bag into the container.

Just as I was about leave and head back in, my face collided with something hard. I fell back onto my ass-buttocks as I cradled my nose in pain with one hand. I glanced up to see what I had collided with, only to regret it.

There was a guy standing there, the same exact guy that bullied the faunus yesterday. I could see that he had friends with him, all standing tall and intimidating. "You think you can get away with what you did? Well, big mistake." He grinned at me, his eyes crazed with revenge.

I could feel my heart increased its speed, my brain throbbing ever so slightly. My eyes widened at the sight, my hands shaking in fear. I pushed myself up although my legs were wobbly, refusing to cooperate. "I didn't know you guys live here. My bad." I teased a little as I backed away, hoping to distract them. I decided that I should get away from here as fast as I can so I swiftly switched to the other direction and tried to make a run for it. I am speed.

Of course, I collided with another fist to my face immediately after, proving my attempts to be futile. I landed on the dirty floor once again, my face aching badly. I could see that I was caged in, from all sides. Even the door that leads me back into the cafe was blocked off by the group of people.

The jerk started smirking at me, seemingly happy at my unfortunate predicament. "No one to save you now. You sick animal lover." He scowled as he cracked his knuckles, acting tough and scary.

I decided that screaming might save me, someone might hear it after all. "HEL-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was kicked in the mouth by the jerk.

It hurts so bad, I wanted to scream in pain but the jerk started grabbing my throat before I could do so. "Where is your bravado now?!" He yelled at me, his eyes filled with rage. "You're so scared. I could even hear your heartbeat. It's about time I teach you a lesson that you'll never forget." He added, his grin widening.

I was afraid, struggling to break free. I tried to pry the hands that gripped my throat with such intensity, only for my efforts to remain useless. I even started kicking him a little but this only made him grip tighter. I tried to call out for help again but that attempt was in vain.

I could feel myself fading in and out, barely able to focus on anything. My body was starting to fail me as my legs couldn't kick anymore, my hands growing more tired by the second.

I was blacking out, my mind no longer had the energy to keep me conscious. I could hear vague sounds of shouting and fighting, the hands releasing its grip. However, my body was too weak to keep me conscious.

Soon, I fell unconscious.

 ** _[Author's Notes]_**

 _It's been a long time but finally, I have finished this chapter. I apologize to those who had waited long.( Assuming that anyone is even waiting for this release). I have no excuse for this chapter to take long so I apologize. This story will have rather inconsistent updates so I won't be too sure when the next chapter will be publish and for that, I apologize in advance._ I also thank everyone for the favourites and follows.

 ** _andrestar:_** _I thank you for the compliment. I agree that STRQ doesn't get the recognition it deserves and that's why I wanted to write this._

 _I will await any constructive criticism or review that may come my way. I hope you enjoy this chapter._


	6. Another Problem

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapter 5: Another Problem]_

"Ouch...ow..ow..." I groaned out, unable to handle the pain that I felt. Those guys _really_ know how to punch, I could still feel the sting that occupied my face. My face was severely bruised beyond recognition, seeing as purple and black were the only colours that was shown on it. That was just an exaggeration. But, it sure feels like it isn't.

Pain was...not an unfamiliar feeling, especially to a person who has lung cancer. I know what it's like to suffer. Although, I've once thought I could endure it, I thought I was invincible, but those were just the delusions of a kid who watched too much cartoon shows.

Worsen coughing, several chest pains, blood from my mouth, trouble breathing and so many others, destroyed my chances of having a normal life. The pain kept me up for days and nights when I first had it, preventing me from a good night's rest. Adding that with constant nights of tossing and turning, I was pretty sure I don't know what sleep is.

Pain wasn't a stranger to me, so of course, I became numb to it. Not numb of the pain but more like, I grew accustomed to it. I still felt it, I still suffered, I still hurt, just like others. I didn't became a robot with no sense of pain or anything. I just...got used to it. Still not sure how.

Luckily, the pain soon went away, I was stable again. Even if it's for awhile. I was happy...or I at least I would be. By then, I was used to it so it didn't made a difference. I don't know how people could keep fighting, no matter how many times they suffered. I...just couldn't do the same. I felt indifferent either way, dead or alive.

That luck soon went away too, seeing as to my existence here. It seems I was meant to die no matter what. I don't care that much about that, I'm not gonna be self-depreciating all of a sudden.

Being kept in a hospital room for so long has a lot of major flaws. For one, I was never punched in the face before. It hurt way different from the pain I felt before, that's for sure. I don't normally fear anything because I never got to experience much, so suddenly being exposed to the world had made me afraid of everything out there.

Getting punched in the face doesn't help much either.

"Quit bitching." My boss commented after hearing my grunts of pain, applying some sort of ointment to my face. Hey, you can't swear! That's bad! Also, it hurts a lot so I would need someway to release the pain that I feel.

"Yes sir." I said instead of voicing my inner thoughts. I would speak what I want only if that person doesn't have authority over me. As you can see, my boss definitely holds the higher ground.

"Hm." My boss grumbled out as he continued looking over my face for anymore signs of injury.

Meanwhile, I just sat still, afraid to move even an inch. I felt awkward despite the fact that this wasn't the first time I had to sit still during examination. However, I needed that to be done by people I'm familiar with. I'm not exactly familiar with my boss yet, I've only known him for a day and a half. I would need more time than that.

"Hmm..." My boss grunted once again after the inspection, leaning away from me, back into his foldable chair that he set up. I was quite glad for getting back the personal space that I lacked earlier, though I did not show it. I don't want to be misunderstood. "You're gonna have to stay in the kitchen for awhile." He finally added.

"But-" I wanted to let out but I was interrupted midway through. I didn't want to stay here and do nothing, I wanted to work so I could earn some lien.

"No. I meant you should help out in the kitchen here." He explained, his eyes glaring at me for speaking out. I suddenly felt stupid, making a mental note to keep myself in check. I tend to say things without thinking sometimes, even if it's against my better judgement. It's a reflex of some sort. "You can't work at the counter if your face is like that. I might be accused of abuse."

I wanted to speak out again, dissuading him from that ridiculous notion. However, I managed to hold my tongue back, knowing that my boss was a rather stubborn man just from the little time that I know him. Also, there is a chance that he might be right. "I understand." I decided to say in the end.

My boss only nodded approvingly before getting up from his chair, folding it after doing so. On cue, I also took the chance to get up from my seat. I didn't need to fold my chair though as it is not a foldable one.

I just simply stood there and looked over to my boss who was still doing his thing, waiting for him to leave the room so I could return to my job. Doing so, my mind went back to the recent events before being saved by my boss.

The moment I was beat up mercilessly without any sort of self-defense, I was helpless in that sort of situation. I wasn't able to do my job right, only managing to be a nuisance. I won't go and blame myself for what occurred though, I was just doing my job as a receptionist, cashier, dish-washer, waiter and also now, trash bodyguard. I wouldn't have changed the situation any different from before.

But...if I could maybe learned some way to defend myself, I might be able to be more of use. Didn't most of the characters knew how to fight? Maybe it was an important factor that I need right now. I didn't want anything to do with fighting but I wanted more choices than to stand and be punched over and over again.

I don't exactly know if my boss can fight but if I was here, instead of being out there, getting choked to death. There was a chance that he does know. It _is_ kinda weird that a normal baker knows how to fight. Or the fact that he owns a house bigger than he needs. But, I don't care much about that. I just want to know if he could teach me.

My mind finally having a clear goal, able to to focus on a single important matter. I instantly shifted my eyes towards my boss, having the clear intent to be taught in the arts of self-defence by him. The moment I looked up though, my boss had already made headway to the counter, already closing the door mere seconds after I looked up.

It seems I've lost my chance to do so, seeing as my boss has already head out, doing the job that probably did all his life. I only stood there, feeling slightly distraught before pushing that thought to the far corners of my mind. If learning to fight is truly that important, I'm pretty sure that I will be given an opportunity soon enough.

I swirled my head around, back to the kitchen duties that I was told to do. I could see several dishes piled up near the sink, dirty and grimy from the food that was once left on it. It was certainly unpleasant to look at, no matter from what angle.

I could definitely see the perks of living in a hospital after looking at that.

Might as well get to it, I suppose.

 _[Washing Montage]_

After a moment of washing and drying the dishes, I took notice of things that people would normally not be aware of. I guess...I've never ask anyone about it so I wouldn't know.

For example, the fact that most of the dishes lack any sort of leftover food was rather...intriguing to say in the least. I mean, most of the time I didn't _even_ need to throw any food away, just wash the dishes and be done with it. It certainly made my job easier and less...disgusting.

I'm honestly just glad that I didn't had to touch any...food that was left on the plate, that would be...traumatizing to me.

Another thing I've realized is the pattern that I made after washing and drying the dishes for awhile. I would always go from the bigger plates first, as they tend to take too much space. Then, I would go to the smaller plates and bowls. As for the last, I would just be left with the utensils. It wasn't something I'm immediately aware of. It took awhile for me to take notice.

The last thing I realized was how much easier this job was, compared to my job at the counter. I didn't need to talk to people at all, that is a good thing in my book. All I had to do was perform a series of robotic and repetitive movements of wash, dry, repeat, then I'm set. Some people might feel disgusted by the substances that were left on the plate, seeing as it was a rather dirty job.

However, it was a blessing in disguise. No talking, no social interaction, just me, myself and I. Though there was the random occasion of my boss barging in here, bringing more plates to wash. But, I'm okay with this.

There...are worse ways than being stuck with a low-pay job.

Soon enough, after I've finished the next batch of plates, all clean and dry left on the rack. The doors that lead to the cafe/bakery swung open wide, signalling me that my boss had arrived on time.

"Sir, I'm done with th-" Was all I managed to let out before I was bombarded by an all-too-familiar white-hooded girl, Summer Rose. "Huh?" I muttered out after seeing her sudden appearance.

Upon stepping into the kitchen, she immediately inspected my face up close. Her eyes scanning from my forehead to my cheek, checking for...something. The only thing apparent thing that she could be looking for on my face is the recent addition of bruises. Her cape fluttered in the air, from her incredible speed when she dashed in here.

I instantly stepped back from the sudden invasion of personal space that I needed, hoping to get some breathing space. Of course, that didn't stop her from advancing forward. Something that caused me to quickly feel irritated by.

I glanced over at my boss who just looked at me, his eyes filled with pity yet amusement at my discomfort. I only narrowed my eyes at him, but nothing more than that as I don't want to make a wrong move towards my boss.

I instead slotted my hand between my face and hers, making a distinct gap between them. I backed off once again, still keeping my hand at the same space. I hope that she understands that I want my personal space, not misunderstanding anything. "C-could you back off a bit?" I clarified, albeit slightly rudely which I regretted.

Fortunately for me, she got the message as she backs away as well. "Sorry." She muttered, clearly regretful of her brash decision to enter the kitchen and inspect my face.

Speaking of entering, I wonder why she suddenly barged in and how does she know that I have bruises on my face? I could guess that it was my boss who told her, but I'd like to be more clear of the current situation. "Uhhh...why are you in here?"

I could see a spark of realization in her eyes, after I asked her that question. She probably just remembered the reason she invaded both the kitchen and my personal space. "Oh! Well, I was wondering where you were. So, I just asked grumpy old man here." She jabbed her thumb towards my boss, who was not in the least happy at that statement. But still, he stood by and let her continue.

"He said that you were not fit for work today, but then, I wasn't satisfied with that answer. So, I kept asking a _whole_ lot before he caved in and told me the truth. After that, I quickly make my way towards here to check on you." She let out in a single breath, clearly not winded in the least. She also made gestures and such to indicate each part of her explanation.

I wasn't surprise about it or anything, seems like something that a relative of Ruby would do. In fact, I'm still not convinced that her name is Summer at all. However, I don't care about that at the moment. "Wow...I didn't think you'd care about me this much." I teased, something that felt natural to do to her.

She immediately perked at that, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. She puffed her cheeks out and pointed her finger at me, growling as she does so. "You're teasing me again. I won't fall for it this time."

Now that's unlike Ruby, at least I think so. I thought I could get the reaction that I got yesterday but that was hoping too much. I won't give up that easily though. "Really?" I questioned. "Too bad I'm only friends with people who likes to get teased." Not true, seeing as my best friend don't take kindly to it. I crossed my arms and looked away from her, showing that I was serious even if I wasn't.

Luckily, it seems she took the bait easily this time, though not the way I want it to. "No! I'm sorry, I like to get teased so please be my friend!" She blurted out in a quick burst, seeming desperate for me to be her friend. She even grabbed both of my shoulders and shook me back and forth. Not gonna lie, her grip actually hurts.

Hence, my reaction soon followed. "Ow..ouch..ouch!" I let out as a response to the pain that I felt.

"Oh, sorry!" She flinched away from me soon after, saving me from the pain that might hinder me washing the dishes later.

My shoulders still felt stiff and painful, prompting me to rotate it a little. Ignoring the pain, I need to let her know that she's not permitted to enter here. "Anyways...here's for staff only. You need to go." I told her, getting straight to the point without any twist and turns. I don't want to anger my boss further than needed, seeing as I want to seek guidance from him on self-defense.

Unfortunately for me, she had to make me feel bad by panicking immediately."Huh?! This isn't because I gripped your shoulder too tight, right? I'm sorry if I hurt you!" She yelled, clearly upset that I immediately pushed her away after she just got in here. Her reaction, while it was expected, it was a little too much for something as small as this. It make me wonder as to the reason why she's even so desperate. We've only met for a day.

I guess it could be the impression that I left on her after that whole dispute which almost resulted in my head getting clobbered. It's not everyday you get saved by someone, after all. She might be feeling a sense of accomplishment from her recent achievement and wanted it to last by hanging out with me before heading off.

Now..that I think about it. That is a stupid conclusion to get to. It doesn't even make sense. Whatever the reason was, I decided to refrain myself from thinking any longer as it is not relevant to the topic at the moment. "It's not that. It's just that I got a job to do so..." I dragged out that last part, hoping she could connect the pieces.

Her expression didn't change, in fact, she seem more downcast than she was before. I could somewhat understand about why she's feeling this way as oppose to my more dense best friend, seeing as I keep telling her to leave indirectly. "Yeah...okay." She answered in th end, her tone rather low enough that I barely catch it.

My usual smile had also flipped, turning to a frown as well, one that matches hers. I felt guilty but I didn't want to ruin my chances of finding a suitable way of defending myself. I hope I could make it up to her somehow. "Maybe we could hang out when I'm on my break." I muttered without much consideration. I don't even know if I had a break too be honest, but I was lured in by her sad expression too easily.

"Really?" Right away, her face beamed up with joy, clearly happy with my decision to hang out with her. Her slouching back jumped straight, ecstatic about my suggestion.

Once thinking that I made a mistake, now I was sure that I made the right choice. "Yeah." I smiled back, assuring her that I would hang out with her after.

"Okay. I'll see ya then!" She exclaimed before making her way out of the kitchen, moving past my boss in one sweep motion. Her cape fluttered once more, accidentally smacking over my boss on its way out. Summer didn't seem to notice as she was already went past the door.

My boss was visibly annoyed but didn't make a remark about it instead make a move to trudge towards me, making me stand straight once again. "On your break, huh?" He mused, standing in front of me. His eyes glaring right at me, seeing as I'm almost the same height as him.

I panicked, my brain running miles per second, burning my brain cells along the way. "U-uh, yes?" I answered, mentally scolding myself for even getting the idea to say something so stupid.

My boss didn't scold me like I thought he would, instead he only sighed. It was clear that my personality is rather tiring to him, causing him problems left and right. "Well, lucky you. You _do_ have break. You'll get it at 3 p.m."

Huh. That's a few hours from now, it'll be awhile before I could take a break. It's fine though, I think I could go for a few hours more, as long as I don't have to talk to anybody. I bowed my head in gratitude, showing my sincerity. "Thank you, sir."

My boss, who's still not used to my mannerisms, once again raised his one eyebrow in confusion. He was quicker to recover than before though, only nodding his head at me. "Hn. Just keep washing the dishes and you'll get your break." He let out, before settling into silence. "That girl keeps causing me trouble at every turn." He complained as he took a towel from his pocket on the apron, wiping the sweat that accumulated.

Huh? Does my boss know her well? The way he spoke is one of familiarity. Now that I thought about it, he also knew what Summer wanted yesterday too. So, that means they've known each other for quite some time. "Oh, I see." Was all I answered despite the fact that I was curious about their history.

My boss didn't make a response to my pathetic reply, continuing to wipe his sweat in silence.

It felt awkward and I knew that it was my fault, knowing that my response leave no room for more conversation. I only stood still and averted my eyes away from my boss, refusing to make eye contact.

"You know." My boss suddenly spoke out, causing me to jump a little in response. Cut me a break, I wasn't expecting the sudden attempt to initiate a conversation. "I've noticed that she's always seem so happy. A little too much, in fact." He told me, though rather oddly.

It was a strange way to start a conversation, seeing as there's no reason to suddenly bring up Summer. She isn't here, after all. The thing he said was rather weird as well. He made it seem as though there was something wrong with Summer being happy. Sure, she can get a little too happy to the point of annoying but that's it. There isn't anything bad about it. I was confused by what he said. Although, I am curious as to where this is going so I waited for him to continue.

My boss took my lack of response as a sign to continue. "Despite the fact that she comes here alone every single day." He closed his eyes after those words left his mouth, as he was most likely pondering about something deeply. Why would my boss bring up this topic all of a sudden? I wouldn't know but no use pondering about it, instead I focused on his words.

Somehow, that didn't make much sense. With Summer's bubbly and cheerful attitude, her million watt smile, I was sure she has tons of friends. I don't see a reason as to why she would be isolated like this.

But then again, all the signs I've seen told me otherwise. The way she seem desperate to hang out with me, the way she acted so friendly towards everybody she met, the way she cared about my wellbeing. It all connects. She just wants a friend.

I should be enlightened that she wants me to be her friend but I wasn't sure. I was uncertain if being friends with her would be the right decision. It was a foolish thought. Anyone with the right mindset would be baffled at the very thought I have now. But I just feel uncertain.

Seeing as she seems well-trained in combat, she might be a huntress-in-training of sorts. Just like Ruby Rose. I could be thinking too much about this, since she could be just someone who can throw a guy over their shoulder like they weigh nothing but I wanted to be cautious. I don't think I would be ready for what that sort of life entails.

Sure, I want to learn how to fight, but not to that extent. I just want to cause less problems, for my boss and myself. Maybe one day, I'll decide to be a hunter but that day won't be here that _soon_.

I was also afraid that hanging out with Summer might intrude in my working hours, it already has. I wanted to make a living for myself, something that will give me a comfortable life in the future. It was selfish of me. To want everything for myself, to only provide for myself. But that's what I think is best. For me.

I was disgusted at myself for thinking like this, for doing something so cruel for such a selfish reason. I truly am. But, you can't blame me for wanting a life for myself. After being imprisoned in a hospital for so long, I'm finally free. I can do things that I've never got to do before, it feels great.

My boss only stared back and conjured a small smirk on his face as he looks at me. "It seems you've noticed as well." His gruff voice sounded, after seeing that glint in my eye. "It seems that she took a liking to you." He stated, once again insinuating that she and I are like an item. Yes, I've noticed the few times he said that, making the white rose flustered red. I don't care much about that though.

I listened to those words that he spoke, finding it true through my analysis. She probably saw me as an easy friend to make, seeing as she saved me from someone. It was true too, due to the fact that I caved in rather easily earlier. But..."Yeah...but I don't think I took a liking to her." I spoke out, slightly shocked at the amount of guts I have to say that.

My boss went from stoic to frowning a second after my response. It seems he didn't exactly expected my response, or liked it for that matter. I didn't liked it either. I kinda regretted it too. But for my sake, I said it. The truth.

Silence befell us after that, the air rather constricting. For our sakes, I gathered my remaining social energy and remove the silence between us. "I...best be starting my work soon. Don't wanna delay the customers."

My boss knew that I was trying to avoid the topic, but he also knew that there was nothing else to say in that matter. It was my decision after all. My boss decided to take my cue to leave and went with it. "Right. I'll leave you to it then."

I only nodded, watching as my boss left the room. Even then though, I still felt like the air was heavy, my brain busy, my heart unready. Through my deduction and reasoning, I already came to the conclusion that i would be better off without Summer.

Yet, I still felt conflicted. As if I was still uncertain despite the fact that I already made a choice. Maybe I'm just suffering from the fact that I've just made a tough decision. Or maybe I'm just coward, afraid of the decisions I make, it wouldn't be the first time.

I don't know anymore. Maybe I'd be more certain after hanging out with Summer later. Maybe she can help give me a clearer perspective on things.

All this thinking is killing me, I should start working. I went over the sink once more, finding it empty. The dishes were already cleaned at the side too. I sighed as I could only wait for my boss arrival with the dirty dishes.

Funnily enough, the dishes weren't the only thing I forgot. I felt like I forgot to ask my boss something. Can't seem to recall now though.

 _[Break Time]_

I actually feel kinda tired, just from doing the dishes too. I'd expect something as easy as washing dishes wouldn't be that tiring and hard but I was proven wrong. My hands felt tired from lifting it for so long, lowering itself every few minutes or so. I was actually sweating all over. The ceiling fan didn't help much either.

While I was washing the dishes, my hands set into auto-pilot, I was still busy thinking. Thinking about Summer.

I still don't know why she plagued my mind. It was certainly not love, seeing as it wasn't something about me being smitten. No, it was just the simple idea of befriending Summer.

I know I had already came to the conclusion of leaving Summer alone. I know that I want nothing to do with being a Hunter. And yet, I was still conflicted.

Have anyone ever had a thought that keeps them from their sleep? A thought that troubles them for the entire time until that problem is settled? That's the thought that troubles me now. The only way for it to stop is for me to talk to her.

However, as of now, I still need to keep working. Even though I'm beyond exhausted, sweating all over the place. I wiped my sweat with my uniform, not at all concern if it's gonna get drenched.

Okay...I lied. I might be more than concern about it being wet. I don't want to aggravate my boss.

Can't help it now though, the bad deed had already been done. I've sinned. Please forgive me, boss.

I rid my head of these ridiculous thoughts of sinning and went back to work, focusing my attention back to the sink. Unbeknownst to me, I'm already done with dishes. The sink was empty, the drying rack was filled with plates that were cleaned.

Huh. There's less plates than usual. Normally, I would still require to clean the dishes in a rhythmic manner, without getting to stop once.

Maybe rush hour has passed? It could be. I mean, it felt like it was for the entire morning.

"Hey." I heard a familiar gruff voice called out to me, which I responded by swinging my head to his direction. "You done with the dishes?" He asked as he walked towards me.

I nodded politely, gesturing towards the piling dishes that were on the drying rack. I could feel a sense of accomplishment from looking at that row of plates. It's been awhile since I've done any washing, cleaning around my house, it felt...normal to do something like that again.

My boss didn't seem surprised at all, just nodding his head to me after seeing my work. "Good. You're on your break." He let me know, gesturing towards his watch as he told me so.

Wow...that's fast. Time sure flies by fast when one gets lost in the moment. I know I do. "Do you require any help?" I offered my assistance, wanting to assist my boss someway before I leave for my break.

My boss only responded by shaking his head. "No. There won't be customers for awhile. I won't need help from here, you go have your break." He told me, gesturing me to leave for my break.

I nodded and bowed shortly. "Thanks." I muttered softly before departing to my intended destination outside of this kitchen.

"Oh. Wait." My boss called out before I could reach the door, halting me in my steps. "Take off your apron." He instructed me abruptly, pointing to the very apron that I wore as a part of the uniform since this morning.

I didn't say nothing in response but immediately did as he instructed. I wanted to respond for polite manners but I didn't knew the words to say to that, it happened rather quickly. I walked over and untie the knot that holds my apron in place, my hands going to the back of apron where the knot lies. After doing so, I just handed over the apron to him.

My boss grabbed that piece of garment, folding it before placing it on his forearm. I was amazed by it, for the oddest reason. I've never seen someone fold a clothing with such efficiency, while it was in mid-air too. There was nothing at the bottom to support the apron while it was folded, it was impressive. "Unfold your sleeves." He ordered once again after his eyes landed upon my rolled-up sleeves.

I rolled it up because of the hot kitchen that I find myself in, sweat building onto my skin. I needed air to flow around my skin to give it a breeze it clearly deserved after all that hard work. So, I rolled it up. I was rather curious as to why I needed to roll back my sleeves but who am I to complain to my boss.

So, I did as instructed once again, returning the sleeves back to the position it was this morning. Perfectly neat and clean as it were. Although, if one look close enough, they could see the wet spots upon it. At least there weren't any stains on it. Something I was glad for.

He nodded at my actions, letting a soft 'hn' while he was it. "Be back by 5 p.m. I'll be needing your help then." He informed me, letting me know the required time to come back.

"Yes, sir." I answered formally, once again giving a small bow before heading off. I felt the need to do it so I did, it felt right.

This time, I wasn't interfered by boss, seeing as I finally managed to step out of that stuffy kitchen. The sight of the outside world finally entering my sights, already much better than the dull, metallic kitchen that I was once in.

I could see that there wasn't any customers, much to my shock. It seems this place isn't always crowded, which should've occurred to me after the peace and tranquil of the cafe last night. I still wasn't sure why this place is always so crowded though, everything seems pretty ordinary to me. Then again, I haven't got the chance to have some of the cakes to myself yet. It's been a terribly long while since I had one.

Before I could ponder on the mere taste of the cake, it seems someone find it fitting to interrupt me. "Yay!!! You're finally done!" The one and only Rose that I knew exclaimed enthusiastically, speeding right in front of me from who knows where. "I forgot to ask when your break starts, so I've took it upon myself to wait here for the entire time!" She explained rather quickly, all the words coming out in a surprisingly comprehensible jumble.

Despite the fact that I could understand the mess that she was saying, I still took some time to recover from her sudden appearance and think up the appropriate response for her. "Oh." Pathetic. I was truly pathetic for saying that. "Well, I have to be back by 5 p.m. so we shouldn't delay this any further."

Broken. She broke. I don't know how but I could see her body breaking into a tiny thousand pieces after those words left my mouth, as if all of her plans failed right then and there...which it did. "What?!" She yelled loudly after regaining the leftovers of her inner mind shatter. "B-but I planned so many things that we could do! Fishing, hiking, making weapons, eating cookies, buying some books, watch a movie..." She rambled on, listing all kinds of activities that we could do on my break.

As I tried to keep up with babbling, I could hear some pretty odd activities that couldn't be on break. How long does she think a break last? Certainly, long enough to do hiking apparently. There were even some things that implausible like making weapons. I remember Ruby being a weapon nut but surely, not all the relatives are the same right?

Right?

...Anyways, there are some things listed that seemed normal enough. This may be salvageable yet. "Maybe you could narrow down the list so we would be able to have enough time for this break." I suggested, wanting to have a relatively normal time with her and _not_ going to a mountain with bugs and creepy-crawlies.

She finally stopped and looked over at me, her eyes sparking up like a firework. "That's...genius!" She shouted, making me flinch a little in response. She then pulled out a paper from under her cloak, making me wonder how did she even place it there. She unfold the paper, revealing itself to be a long list of what I assumed to be activities after getting a small peek myself. "Let's see..." She muttered to herself, looking from top to bottom of the list. "Maybe we could do the weapon smithing and remove th-"

Weapon smithing? Is it really that high on her priority list at the moment? I understand that it's her passion but she should really consider something else that is more suitable for a civilian. Even _if_ there's a chance that I enjoy it too, I doubt that we'll have enough time for it. "Summer, I appreciate the thought but we only have 2 hours. Maybe we could do something less...time-consuming?" I reasoned, hoping she would understand.

Her smile slightly faltered before fixing itself up once again. "Right! Well..." She laughed sheepishly before taking another glance at the long list, hoping to find something else.

I waited patiently, staring at her as she continues her search for another activity. The list is really long but somehow, she couldn't quite find the activity that she wanted. "Perhaps I could take a look at the list?" I advised, deciding to take lead instead.

She jumped a little at my sudden intrusion before fumbling with the list and handing it over to me rather clumsily. "Ah! Here!"

I raised an eyebrow at her jumpy behaviour but I didn't question it. Instead, I glanced down at the list quite curiously. There is indeed a long list of things on the paper, but all rather detailed. She had surprisingly good handwriting too. I could also see that the activities were divided into categories using different coloured ink.

With a quick study of it, I could deduce that the red ink shows more of her favourite hobbies which includes weapon smithing, sparring, eating cookies and...reading a book? That was...unexpected. However, I guess I shouldn't judge too quickly. Ruby and Summer isn't the same person, after all.

Moving on, the blue ink seemed to be activities that were more...active? I could see hiking, fishing and even jungle trekking? But I guess my deduction was wrong as there were things that are rather...inactive as well like, studying. Which I find odd for an outing but I wouldn't judge.

Lastly, the ink colour was green for...I'm not sure about this one. There were things like drawing, singing at a karaoke, eating at a high-end restaurant...the list goes on. I'm not sure what to make of this.

"What does the colours mean?" I decided to voice my thoughts, wanting to be sure. I _am_ genuinely curious, after all. I wanted to get my facts right and not make a fool of myself. Besides, I felt like she is someone that doesn't mind me asking.

She perked at my voice, breaking her out of whatever trance she was caught up in when I was occupied with the list. "Oh! Umm..." She dragged out as she went beside me, taking a look at her list that I'm holding. As she was doing that though, I lowered the list lower so that she can get a better look at it. She seem to took notice of my action and glanced up at me rather curiously, before her face morphs to surprise. "You're actually taller than I thought."

...what? My boss said the same thing too. Am I really that tall in comparison to others? I certainly don't feel like I am. Maybe I should straighten up, though it can be a bit taxing to keep it up later on. As I've done so, I could see that I'm taller than her like I was before but it doesn't feel that different to be honest. "Are you sure?"

Her eyes sparked up as I've got up from my usual slouch position, giddy at the sight of me. "Woah! You're taller than before. How...old are you exactly?" She said, hesitantly.

There it was again. Another exact same question that my boss once asked. I was puzzled by this odd behaviour that everyone is showing. My boss is still taller than me and seeing as Rose is short, I suppose Summer wouldn't be too far off. So in conclusion, I shouldn't be tall at all. Though back to the question that Summer asked, I should probably offer the same answer as I did with my boss.

However, just as I was about to, Summer got all flustered, her cheeks brightened red. "W-wait! F-forget I-I asked. It's rather i-insentitive of m-me." She stuttered out, clearly nervous.

I only raised my eyebrow at her, smirking ever so slightly. I knew why she was acting like this, as she already stated so. Though most wouldn't consider asking an individual's age to be rude, it _is_ still more polite to just be quiet about it.

Now, I live in Japan, a country that doesn't consider asking a person's age rude. But, I do _know_ about western culture and their mannerisms. So, seeing as this particular show I'm in was made in English, I could very well assume that this world is based on Western culture. Which considers asking a person's age to be rude.

Although, I can't really be too sure about that. I mean, it's not like I could've actually go there, right?

Right?

Anyways, there's two things that I could do now, two ways that this could go. I could just let it be, save her from being a blushing mess. Or...

I grinned cheekily, letting my playfulness get the better of me. "I-I'm offended!" I joked, adding a certain dramatic flair to it. I even placed my hands on my chest, gesturing to myself. "How could you do this to me?!" I acted as though I was insulted, although my playful grin was full on display.

Unfortunately, just like earlier, she managed to see through my drama play and called me out on it, acting all annoyed. Then again, I wasn't exactly trying. "Stoppp!!! You're doing it again..." She said, her eyebrows forming wrinkles as they furrowed.

I could only continue to grin, resisting to pet this adorable little being I see before me. Although, the more I look at Summer, the more she seems similar to a certain someone besides Ruby. In fact, in many other ways, she is a lot like my best friend, Ryuuki. He was easy to tease, always a stuttering mess, gushes about the things that he likes. She's easy to tease though less gullible, can be a stuttering mess and also _really_ wants to do the things she likes. Is this fate or something? Am I to always deal with people like this?

Whatever it is though, it matters little at moment. There's still a particular Rose I have to deal with. "Sorry." No, I'm not. "I just sorta can't resist. Besides, when I said that I want a friend who likes to be tease, I meant I like a friend who is easy to tease." I explained, this time being a little more truthful. It wasn't entirely true, seeing as I could make other kind of friends as well but...she doesn't need to know that.

She kept the angry scowl on her face, clearly mad at my behaviour. She kept this up for about a few seconds before relented, settling on the cute pouting face again. "Fine." She reluctantly let out, crossing her arms as she does so.

Though all this teasing was fun and entertaining, we still got a schedule to keep. I glanced over at the _only_ clock in the cafe/bakery, wanting to know the current time. 3:15 p.m...huh. We've been here for 15 minutes now, we can't afford to waste this break any further. "Anyways, I think that we should quickly settle on an activity soon." I said, wanting to get back on topic.

She immediately perked up, realizing the current situation. I was kinda upset that she dropped the pout, but I won't ponder on it any longer. "Oh...yeah." She responded. "You sure we can't craft a weapon?" She pleaded, feeling sad from being unable to do her one of her favourite activities.

"Sorry but no. We won't have the time." I clarified once again for her, hoping she understands. Just like Ryuuki, she too was somewhat stubborn when it comes to her hobbies, giving me slight nostalgia.

There's only so many times someone can get sad until their tired of it, it seems Summer finally wasn't sad for once after hearing her hobby get turned down once again. Instead, she adopted a thoughtful look, probably thinking about the activities to do. "Hmmm..." She dragged out, pondering hard about the subject. "What about going to the library? We could read some books." She suggested.

Huh. The exact same activity that was listed on her list, guess she kinda likes it? This wasn't anything like Ruby from the show if I remember correctly. Ruby wasn't much of a reader according to the episodes I watched so this side of Summer was odd to see, but welcoming nonetheless. "Sure." I agreed, liking the idea of going to the library.

Summer Rose seem happy immediately after, jumping for joy, her cape following her action, fluttering in the air. "Yes, let's go!" She gripped onto my hand, tugging me along with her. Due to her inhuman strength which I wasn't ready for, she was able to drag me to the door with her inhuman speed backing it up.

"Wait! W-wait!" I yelled out in panic, clearly distraught at the sudden speed that I had to go with. I could also feel my heartbeat increasing its rate once again, matching the fear that I felt.

Luckily, she stopped as well, after stepping onto the pavement that was located at the side of the cafe. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" She cried out, concern filling her voice.

I could only support myself by leaning onto my knees, feeling wobbly by the sudden rush. I didn't even need to run to feel tired, that...alone had already sucked up any energy I had left. Is this what it's like to travel at super-sonic speed? A huntress's speed? If it is, it only cemented the idea of staying away from Summer. I don't think I want anything to do...with that.

"I'll take it slowly this time. We'll walk at your pace, is that okay?" She put her hand out, wanting to help support me. I could see the concern etched on Summer's face, her fear of hurting me.

Her fear of me hurting myself.

I could only sighed slightly, propping myself back up, leaving her hand staying in the air. I could see the disappointment bloom in her eyes, as her hand slowly fell back to her sides. I looked away from her, not wanting to get caught in the pain that she felt there. "Let's get going." I called out, wanting to avoid wasting anymore time.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her shifted back to her cheery self, clearly hiding the displeasure she felt from before. "Alright! Let's go!" She once again exclaimed, this time choosing to go at my pace. She walked ahead of me, leading the way as we go along.

Though it was hard to see, I could tell that she was hiding the way she felt. It was well hidden, probably having done this a long time. However, I always had an eye for these things. My friend tried his displeasure once before, it didn't work out. Before long, he chose to be more upfront about his feelings, not hiding anything from me.

Though no matter how well I could tell someone is hiding something, it's impossible for someone to know intentions, motives, reasons and others until revealed.

Summer was no different.

I could guess why she was doing this, she was used to pleasing people of all sorts. No matter if they dislike her, or bullied her, she kept this facade. She was beyond desperate for comfort and it was blatantly obvious.

However, despite knowing her reasons for faking her smiles, I'm still clueless as to the truth. The reason she wants friends. It was proven that humans are sociable creatures...faunus too I guess. This world is no different. That doesn't mean that one has to be with someone though, there are people who prefers to be alone. We all have free will, after all.

So, this means that Summer chose to have friends, chose to socialize instead hiding in her shell. She chose to be fake rather than be genuine to herself. She chose this.

And I don't know why...

But...I guess I won't know. Because I'm truly selfish.

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Hey, guys! It's been a looooong time since there's a new chapter, hasn't it? Did any of you miss me?_

 _...Probably not. Anyways, I hope you guys are doing well in these tough times. The world is in chaos and all we can do is hope...or wash you hands. We can do that too. For the sake of everyone. Please._

 _I accept any sort of review and only constructive criticism that may benefit on my venture to the end of this story. You may ask questions as well, just spare my heart from any sort of hate, I'm weak and fragile._

 _ **JohnnyT91:** Hey! Thanks for the suggestion! It was appreciated. Although, I've kinda planned this chapter to be this long so...yeah, sorry. Besides, I'm kinda terrible at checking for mistakes. I've already checked this chapter for mistakes, but I've only spot a few. I'm pretty sure there's more but...I'm just plain terrible. I hope I'll get better at this soon. Anyways, thanks again. Hope to see you review once again!_

 _Before I go, to those who think, 'Hey, why is he acting like that? Didn't he just settled on a purpose related to her one night?' Well, the thing is...he barely remembers that. It was a pretty hazy memory for him. There's also a lot of things going on that made that night seem insignificant in comparison._

 _See you guys soon._


	7. Another Weakness

_[Volume 1]_

 _[Chapte_ _r 6: Another Weakness]_

I wasn't one for the world of fiction. Stories that were made to satisfy oneself, writing things that will more than likely never come true. Things like cartoon shows, fiction novels, tv shows, movies and of course, the one thing that my friend keep drilling into my head, _anime_. He can't stop stressing the difference between anime and cartoon shows but now is not the time to explain that.

To me, fiction has always felt too unreal. Too fake. Always ridden with events that tend to appeal to one's fantasies rather than the actual tragedies of the real world. That's what it is. Just something to please ourselves and comfort us from the danger that lies within our lives.

This line of thinking is rather pessimistic, just downright cynical of me. I have my reasons though. Being diagnosed with a disease tend to change one's perspective and line of thinking after all, causing them to view the world differently and all that. Being dealt with a bad hand this early on in my life will have its fair share of drawbacks, both mentally and physically.

Although, that changed somewhat with the help of a certain someone who's rather persistent and insistent on me acknowledging the existence of the world of fiction. Not sure if I was unlucky or not, I've came across one of the most annoying guy on the planet. If it wasn't for my patience and calming nature, I would've most likely slapped him silly for his lack of manners and rather frustrating personality.

This isn't about him though. This is more about the fact that he forced me to watch, read and _mem_ _orize_ a wide variety of shows, books...blah...blah. You get the point. Shockingly, the most outrageous thing happened. I've...come to actually tolerate it. I'm still not interested in them whatsoever, but my view of them had differ from before.

I no longer view them as something that's simulated for entertainment, but rather an interesting form of message to give me hope. It was like a message from my friend, telling me to not give up despite the fact that I already did. It was the sentimental value that give me a reason to at very least watch them.

Hence, I did.

I've managed to know the ever expanding variety of fictional stories with the bare minimum of interest for every single one of them, something that is hard to accomplish for me.

Despite my greatest efforts however, it seems like I might need to start from the bottom once more.

"Oh my god!!!" A girl squealed, her eyes sparkling with immense interest as she stared through a window into the inside. A girl that somehow bestowed upon me some time for a break from work but still managed to take it away from me. "It's the newest edition of _《History: Huntsmen and Huntresses》_. I can't believe I forgot its release was today!"

A girl that is known as Summer Rose.

I could only stop on my tracks and take a glance at the book that caught Summer's eye, seeing as I'm still clueless as to the location of the library. We are standing in front of a window that gives us a view of the inside, showing some books displayed on the front, clearly to showcase books which attract customers.

I shifted my eyes towards the signboard that I knew was above me, though I paid no attention to it beforehand. It read ' _Livaria_ _'s Bookstore_ ', written in bold letters that were rather well written. Although, I'm more surprised by the fact that it is handwritten.

The shop itself was rather charming in a way, already decorated with little small flags of monochromatic colour, particularly in the shades of blue. Charming indeed. I couldn't take a peek inside, as the window was blocked by a wall a metre from it, leaving space in between for the book showcase.

Which shows quite the amount of fictional novels, none which are familiar. Why can't there be similarities between the worlds? I just hope that Summer doesn't actually read them.

"-possible for it to come out this early?! I thought the book's release would've been delayed? This shouldn't be possible! I haven't had enough time to save my money yet! Nooooo-" Summer ranted on, despite my lack of attention to her. I didn't even noticed that she was still talking until now, was I that distracted?

I decided to merely tap her shoulders, hoping to bring her back from her current state. At this rate, she might even end up having a conversation with herself, something I don't want to witness. Seriously, how can someone even have a conversation with themselves?

At just the slightest tap, she immediately jerked in response. "Ah!" She yelped, rather adorably I might add. She quickly shifted her gaze towards me, snapping out of her trance. Her eyebrow raised in question, looking nonplussed by my sudden intrusion. She wasn't angry or anything, just pure curiosity.

I took this chance to answer her unspoken query. "You're mumbling." I simply muttered softly, just simply wanting to notify her. I don't want to say anything more than necessary, after all.

Summer Rose just got flustered again, using her hands to shield her talkative mouth. "S-sorry, i-it's an annoying habit of m-mine." She stuttered, her voice muffled by her hands. Her face soon buried into her hands, letting out a groan of frustration, probably from letting her odd habit get the better of her.

I could sense the nervousness in her voice, probably not wanting to me to find out about her quirky habit. Well, too bad. She's just given me a huge amount of teasing ammunition, waiting to fire at a moment's notice. "Don't worry about that. At least, I now know that you're an adorable nerd." I mused, finding entertainment in this current predicament.

Summer lifted her face off her hands, her eyes narrowing ever so lightly. She was clearly annoyed by my attempt at poking fun at her, though I could see something else there as well. Something akin to...fear. Before I could focus on that particular emotion, it disappeared, replaced with annoyance instead. "Stop that already! It's getting annoying." She huffed, letting her frustration known. Just like once before though, her cuteness had somewhat dimmed the effects of her frustration.

I smirked at that, my playful grin decided to be a part of the show. Though she didn't exactly give me the reaction I wanted, it might just be the reaction I needed. If I keep this up, she might just give up being my friend even with how desperate she is. This way, I can let her down easy without any repercussions. "Sorry, can't resist." I said, my stupid grin still plastered on my face.

Though those words left my mouth, Summer didn't seem to respond at all. She just stared at me, seemingly deep in thought before shaking her head. Soon after, she went back to her usual cheery self. "Well, seeing as you're so sorry. I'll just have to forgive you." She started, rather smugly in fact.

"Sure." I merely answered, my mind elsewhere. That moment there, was rather...peculiar. She seem to ponder deeply about what I said, which was nothing special. Just a playful smirk, accompanied with a joking apology.

However, she seems to act otherwise. As if I said something serious instead, something that require more than one second to think. I could be thinking too much into this, but it just stood out to me. Though I wasn't sure why, seeing as I wasn't a mind reader.

"So, what's so good about that book?" I asked, realizing there was a silence between us for a moment. Besides that, i was also genuinely curious about the book. Books weren't mentioned much aside from the ones Blake tend to read, which I don't remember much either.

She gasped at that, her look showing that she was offended. "How could you no-" Before she could finish, she stopped herself, shaking her head as her hair swayed along. She glanced back at me once again, still looking insulted but much toned down from before. "It's a book that collects the greatest achievements of Huntress and Huntsmen across the ages. It even dates back to the great war." She explained calmly, despite her expression.

That made sense. History is an important part of the world, even across dimensions. Though history is just one subject, it would be unwise to think that it only covers country affairs and the history of the country itself. History could be spread through all kinds of topics, seeing as every topic requires to start from somewhere. Huntsmen and Huntresses seems to be no different, knowing that they are one of the more prominent occupations of Remnant.

I, myself am rather interested in several fields of history but I always stop myself from going too deep into it. I lacked the passion, I guess. The ones that I read the most are soon forgotten the next day, lost in the depths of my mind, forever buried.

Removing those thoughts, my eyes went back to the book at the showcase, analysing it before remembering something. "You said...that this is the newest edition, right? There's more than one?" I questioned, my mind recalling what Summer said earlier.

She perked up at that, most likely glad that I was intrigued by the book. She nodded, her smile stretched on her face. "Yup." She popped her mouth, letting out an audible 'pop'. "This book updates annually. There tends to be new achievements made by Huntsmen and Huntresses every few months. If not, they would just list down potential candidates that may just break new boundaries." She clarified, getting more excited as her eyes sparkled ever so slightly.

So...it's technically like a Guinness World Record book? Or at least share a small resemblance to it. I'm not sure. This book seems to hold information about all kinds of Huntsmen and Huntresses, something I might take a look at. From what I can see, there must be a vast amount of achievements that were listed as the book's thickness had indicated. However, does that mean that the book would increase in width every passing year?

"I hope to be on this book one day." Summer stated, snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Huh?" I muttered smartly. I focused my eyes back on her, finally away from my thoughts.

Sudddenly, with my attention back on her, she was nervous, her expression told me so. However, her eyes told me something more, that she was...afraid. Like the one before, her eyes showed fear. As if she regretted the words that spewed from her mouth.

Though, I knew that she couldn't take back those words now. So, she opened her mouth, ready to speak. Only to hear no words from it. She closed it back, staring down to the floor. She inhaled and exhaled, probably to keep calm and maintain composure.

Then she spoke, her voice meek and quiet. "I want to be a Huntress so that I can help people. Like the ones in this book." Her voice died out at the end, no further words leaving her mouth.

I only stood there and waited, only realizing soon after that she had finished. Was that it? I've expected more to be honest, I mean, I've already kinda guessed that she wants to be a Huntress so there wasn't anything that I don't already know. "That's cool, I guess." I responded.

She only seem to jump at that, clearly surprised by my lacklustre response. "You're not mocki- I mean, you're not surprise?" She blurted out, her eyes widening.

I immediately caught on to the words that were left unspoken, the words that she refused to say. However, I don't want to acknowledged them, wishing that I haven't heard them. It makes it harder for me to do what I wanted, makes me feel guilty. But I knew that it needed to be done, to live the life that I wanted. So, I just scoffed and decided to play the jerk I've always been. "As if I didn't already guessed that. You just threw a dude that was bigger than you across the street, you brute."

Her surprise already forgotten, she went back to being annoyed, a look that I've been seeing a lot lately. "Hey! I didn't throw him that far, you dimwit! Also, don't you dare call me a brute!" She scowled at me, her eyes glaring at me.

"Already did." I merely replied, knowing that would frustrate her further. All I have to do is to keep this attitude up, at the end of this break, she would decide that I'm not worth the trouble.

"You-I..., but-" She stammered, clearly losing this game of wits we play. Realizing that she is on the losing end, she paused hee stutter and just scowled at me. Her eyes gave its best attempt to scare me, glaring straight into my own.

However, that attempt was futile like I've expected. I've already won since I've started this game of wits, no way she could beat me when I've already planned it since the start, after all. As fun as this was though, I became fully aware that I keep getting carried away, always caught up in teasing her. At this rate, this free time I have might over sooner than I thought. "While I do enjoy teasing you, I think we should head to the library now." I uttered, grabbing Summer's attention.

That broke Summer out of her 'glare'. "Oh, right!" She voiced out, suddenly reminded of our current objective. "Let's hurry!" She announced, pointing to our left. "It's down the street." She added.

I gave a lazy nod, my back still slouching. I shoved my hands in my pocket, getting ready to head to our destination.

Before I could though, Summer paused for awhile, glancing towards the window once more, bringing my attention back to her. Her line of sight looking at her most-wanted item, waiting at the front of the store in all its glory.

Wait...she can't be thinking of buy-

"Can I go in? Just for a few seconds?"

I groaned instantly, not liking this turn of events. Come on...must we always be distracted? We won't be able to reach the library if this keeps up. "Didn't you say that you don't have enough money?" I reminded her, hoping to dissuade her from entering.

She realized that as she perked up at my sudden reminder, but she still remain persistent in getting the book. "W-well, yeah! But, the owner recognizes me. She might just give me a discount!" She argued, remaining true to her new current objective.

I sighed, massaging my forehead to ease my tension. I decided to weigh my options, considering the factors that comes into play. Though there's probably nothing to consider, there's no reason to abide by Summer's wishes. It would only make me better in Summer's eyes, give her a reason for me to be her friend, something I'm trying to avoid. So, there's only one logical conclusion. "Summ-"

Before I could give my thoughts on the matter, she cut me off. "Nevermind. Let's go to the library." She conceded, despite the fact that she wants to buy the book.

I was shocked by the results, a sudden turn of events that I failed to predict. Did she already knew what I was going to say? Or did she just realized that there was no reason to go the bookstore? I wasn't sure. Was there something I'm missing?

I stared right back at Summer's face, trying to analyse it for any signs that may give me an idea. There was none though, seeing as she already went ahead of me, her cape facing me instead. Why did she...give up so easily?

I'm missing something.

...And it somehow bothers me.

"Hey! Get your lazy butt over here already!" She shouted at me, metres ahead of me.

I immediately snapped out of my thoughts, my eyes directed to her obvious silhouette in the distance . "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I hollered to her, deciding to pick up the pace.

 _[Walking Montage]_

"Welcome to the most amazing library you've ever seen!" She announced the moment we set foot in front of our destination. She stretched her arms out wide, gesturing to the library that stood before us.

The library itself isn't anything extraordinary as Summer so eloquently put, but I've never actually been to a library before so yes, it _is_ amazing as Summer said.

The library wasn't big by any means, in fact, it is rather small compared to most that I've seen from the internet. It is, at the very least larger than the bookstore that we were at earlier, way larger. Though, I can't exactly compare the interior just yet, seeing as I have not been in either.

As for the exterior, the library was painted white in colour, allowing it to stand out from the other buildings that were...mostly dark red due to the bricks being their main material. Other than that though, there wasn't anything much different. It doesn't have a window at the front, so I'm prevented from looking into it.

"Correction, the only library I've ever seen." I corrected her, without giving much thought to it.

Summer gasped in horror, her eyes widening. "What?! You've never seen a library before?" She exclaimed, her eyes turned to me with concern in them.

Hey, hey! What's with that look?! There's nothing bad with not going to the library, you know? "Yeah. Why?" I questioned, though I gave a subtle glare towards Summer for overreacting.

To my surprise, Summer managed to notice the subtle glare I sent her way, immediately acting sheepish. Huh. If it was my best friend, he would have overlooked it. "Nothing! Let's head in, I think it's about to rain soon." She informed me, pointing to the sky above.

I cranked my head upwards, taking a glance toward the grey sky. I guess that explains the sudden darkness, I didn't really care much about it. "Right." I simply muttered, all the while looking at the sky.

It's been a long while since the last time I've felt the raindrops drizzle onto my skin, I wonder how that feels like. Being in the hospital can really make people wish for things that are normal, wish for things that everyone does. Watching kids from the window playing in the rain, really does not help in any sort of way.

"Are you okay?"

I shifted my eyes back to her, broken out of my mild trance. I really need to focus more, ever since I've got here, I've been kinda out of it. "Of course I am. The only one here who isn't okay is you." I scoffed, my voice laced with sarcasm, hiding my lack of focus lately.

"What does that even mean?" She grumbled, walking towards the door of this fine library that stood here.

I merely shrugged, which was unseen by Summer that was already ahead. I just followed her, a metre behind, with a slow pace. As I was dragging my feet behind her, my thoughts once again chose to be active.

Though I knew I wanted to keep my distance away from her, to be a jerk that I knew I could be. It doesn't mean that it was easy to do, my guilt slowly crept upon me. It felt bad honestly, I know that I'm like a jerk. Always teasing, mocking, being sarcastic, only being polite when need be. I know and yet, I guess I just need to do it.

If not, I wouldn't be able to be selfish. To get the things I've always wanted. I would just end up...helping others instead.

My attention instantly drawn back to the front, where Summer and the entrance to the library is. The creak of the door was what alerted me, its sound rather loud and noisy. It wouldn't exactly be what I expected from a library, to be more honest.

After opening the door, Summer soon stepped inside, with me right behind her. She quickly looked around in a hurry, as if she was looking for someone or something. Before long, she seem to find that person or thing, seeing as she sped inside without waiting for me.

I just raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't say anything further. Anyway, she was already long gone before I could so it would certainly be pointless.

I walked in as well, seeing no reason to wait. Upon entering, I took a look around me, taking in the sight of books and books and books. The interior was exactly as large as I expected, though the ceiling was much lower than I could imagine. It gives off a extremely narrow vibe, all the shelves so close between one another. Anyone who has claustrophobia might not want to be in here, good thing I don't.

I glanced to the right to find a counter, but there was no one behind it. There were stacks of books on top of it, some stamp and ink, and a small lamp for night reading I suppose. Though, there was something that caught my eye was the typewriter that stood by the upper right of corner of the table. I didn't think I would see one in this world, not with the technology that were invented around here.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on finding Summer instead. I don't want to go about without her guidance, she certainly know about this place more than I do.

I looked towards the opposite direction, to see shelves of books facing vertically towards me. The place was honestly quite the mess, I could see books that were still piled on the floor, waiting to be arranged on the shelves. It also doesn't help much that the book's condition were rather old as well, I could even see the browns and greys engulfing them.

Ignoring the books, I could see the silhouette of two individuals at the end of the shelves. One of them being the recognizable Rose that stood out with her cape, she's the only that wears that distracting piece of garment. Did she even consider that the cape might get stuck onto something? Tearing it in the process? The amount of money wasted on that thing would be heart-wrenching.

Irrelevant questions aside, it's best I reunite with the little nerd that can break every bone in my body but refuses to do so. I casually strolled towards them, delicately minding my steps, hoping to avoid trampling any precious books that littered the floor.

When I made enough distance, the two shadows slowly begun to be clearer, appearing more distinct to my eye. I could see Summer Rose waving at me, a cheerful smile on her face. I only gave a simple nod to her before looking at her talking companion.

The companion appears to be a female, dressed in all white, appearing tidy and clean, a huge contrast to the library here. Though, I can't exactly discern the age, I still made an estimation of her being roughly in her thirties? It's just a guess. As for attire, besides it being tidy and clean, it would be safe to say that it looks like an office attire. Just with the additional woolly sweater over her shirt, not entirely sure of its purpose. Looks rather uncomfortable if you ask me.

Finally, I stood in front of them, successfully stepping away from the books on the floor. "Yo." I started, stealing my best friend's usual greeting but added a lazy twist to it.

Summer suddenly got all aggressive, her eyes directed at me with exasperation. "You didn't wave back earlier." She grumbled out, dissatisfied with my lack of action earlier.

I only sighed, deadpanning at her. I already nodded back at her, what does she want from me? "...but I did at least nod to you." I retorted, giving my reason for my actions.

Luckily, she did calm down. Though, it's mostly just her looking away from me, not wanting to look at me in the eye. She puffed her cheeks in a cute manner once again, displeased by my retort.

My eyes twitched, rather annoyed by her childish behaviour. Tch, so ungrateful. Nodding requires quite the amount of effort, you know?

"I don't believe you should be this childish all the time. It is hardly beneficial." A voice sighed from my left, bringing my attention to the individual. It was the women in her thirties who spoke, the one with Summer minutes before my arrival.

"Oh, hello." I greeted her, finally deciding to acknowledge her existence. I much prefer to talk to people who I already know, but sometimes, there's not really a chance. Such as now. "Nice to meet you." I added. I'm still a respectable citizen of Japan, there's no way I'm forgetting my manners despite my lack of social skills.

"It's nice to meet you too." She greeted as well, responding in a polite and formal manner. She pulled out her hand, stopping a few inches in front of me. Her palm already stretched open, waiting to shake my hands. "My name is Ashur." She introduced herself.

I took her hand, shaking it after doing so. "I'll be in your care." I replied, giving a short bow while I'm at it. I tried to keep bowing to a minimum due to the etiquette difference, but I'd like to remind myself every now and then of my homeland.

The newly introduced, Ashur raised an eyebrow, looking at me strangely. "Hmm..." She let out a low hum, as if she was pondering about something. Her eyes staring at me, like she was analysing something. "...you are not from around here, are you?" She asked, coming to a logical conclusion.

"Yeah..." I meekly respond, nothing else to say. I wasn't sure of what else to reply to that, I already know that someone might ask that after all. My mannerisms _are_ rather peculiar to the settlers, judging by the look that my boss tends to give me.

Now there's something else that's bothering me though, isn't this woman her friend of sorts? Summer seems to enjoy spending time with this woman, even to go as far as to leave me behind. There's no other reason as to why she would talk to her in such an excited manner.

"Are you perhaps a friend of Summer?" I directly said my thoughts out loud, realizing there's no use beating around the bush. If I want to know something, I might as well just ask. Besides, it's not really an insensitive question anyway. At least I think so.

"Yes. In a way." She spoke, answering my much needed question. Though, I could see her tensed up, her shoulders becoming more rigid than I ever will be.

So...this woman is Summer's friend. In a way, as she says it. So, Summer does have a friend. At least I know, I won't feel as guilty when I need to reject Summer's request for friendship. Although, I find it strange that Summer still seem desperate to find a friend. There shouldn't be any reason for such a behaviour since she has Ashur here.

Before I could think further on the matter, I could pick out the soft sound of rain. I could hear drizzling just outside the library, the sound of water splashing upon the streets, onto the roof. It definitely sounds familiar, hearing the sound from the inside of a building.

I'm glad that we're in here and not out there, my boss would be mad at me for getting the work uniform wet. Something I'd want to avoid. "Hmm...it's already raining." I pointed out the obvious, still listening to the soothing sound of the rain.

That got Ashur's attention, prompting her to listen in as well. She stood in patience, waiting to hear any signs of rain. "So it would seem." She agreed, after presumably hearing the sound of rainfall.

There was a moment of tranquillity for awhile, no words were exchanged between us. Suddenly I remembered the reason we came here, giving me a slight panic. "Umm...what's the time now?" I asked politely, tapping the top of my wrist where my watch is supposed to be. Though, it wasn't there. Did I forgot to put it on when I went out this morning?

Fortunately, Ashur provided the time for me, looking at a watch of her own. The watch's design comparatively better than mine in a lot of ways, seems to be much more luxurious too. "It would be accurate to say that it is 3:25 p.m. at the moment." She informed me, showing her watch to me.

I nodded at her. "Thanks. I believe it is best that Summer and I start our reading." I told her, not wanting to waste any time. We've been here talking for some time now, I don't think I want to stand here all day.

"Yeah!" Summer blurted out, scaring the daylights out of me. She pumped her fist, acting all excited and cheery as I was still recovering from the sudden outburst.

Ashur, on the other hand, didn't seem to even flinch a bit. Her eyes just narrowing slightly, due to annoyance.

With the pairing of both my blank stare and Ashur's glare, Summer got the idea to act sheepish, scratching the back of her head. "Heh...heh..." She chuckled with a lack of enthusiasms, her eyes looking away.

Ashur coughed into her hand, prompting us to look at her. "Very well. I'll leave the both of you to it, just keep in mind that this is a library." She shifted her eyes towards Summer, focusing her attention onto Summer. "Which means that the both of you have to be quiet." She added.

I silently nodded whilst Summer continued sheepishly smiling. I knew that the warning wasn't directed at me so I had no need for worry, Summer though needs to watch out. I guess I can try to keep her in line as much as possible, hopefully she doesn't cause too much of a ruckus.

"Summer." I muttered out, turning towards the Rose in question, making her tensed up. "I believe that you should lead the way." I said, suggesting that she should be the one to take the lead.

Her eyes twinkle in delight, possibly excited to take charge once more, about something that likes no less. "Of course!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly for my liking.

It has only been a few seconds since Ashur left, Summer. Don't try to get in trouble already.

"Well,-" She started before pausing midway, her eyes stuck staring into space. Even her body went stiff, no signs of movement noticeable from her. Before long though, her eyes swirled back to me in question. "Um...what exactly do you like to read?" She curiously asked, wanting to know my ideal sort of literature.

I only stared at her, thinking of the question in mind. While I've stated that I'm not a fan of fictional literature, but that doesn't mean that I don't read any others. I find that reading textbooks can be rather enjoyable, it...gives me a sense of normalcy that everyone else has. Though through the torment my best friend put me through, I would say that...fictional stories could be tolerable as well. "Any would do." I answered honestly, after giving it some thought. "You?" I threw the question back to her, not wanting another awkward silence like many times before.

Summer blinked, appearing fazed by the question. She recovered quick enough though, her head tilting, her finger actively tapping her chin in thought. "Hmm...well, I do like quite a lot too. Particularly though, I do enjoy reading anything about Huntsman and Huntresses more so than others." She said.

"Huh." I replied intelligently, after hearing that. There was no surprise there, I guess. I pretty much understood her reason for that, seeing as learning about your future career could be rather advantageous. I, too agree with this way of thinking.

However, the problem is that I don't want to read anything related to the dangerous side of Remnant. Especially regarding Grimm and Huntsmen. Those are not something I wanna trifle with, knowing that I much rather live a good life. I'd rather stay alive and live easily, knowing that I don't have to deal with any grimm.

"Nice to know." I simply said, making no mention of wanting to read the books she enjoys. I wanted to say something more mean, to supposedly drive her away. If there's a better time to do it, it would be now. However, the words refused to make its way out of my mouth, remaining in my thoughts. It somehow feels much easier to think than to do it.

Tch, I can't let this stop me. I need to do what I want or it wouldn't come true.

"But, I'm...not as interested though." I finally spoke, forcing those words out of my mouth. It was definitely way harder than I assumed. Even now, after I've said it, I still feel bad for it.

For a brief moment, Summer's face dropped considerably, her eyes filled with hurt. She shifted her attention to the ground below her, hiding her face from me. Before long though, she looked back up at me, her face shifted to same exact one earlier today, the one with the bright smile. "That's okay. I'll just make sure we don't have to encounter any of those sort." She giggled, giving me a small smile to comfort me.

...or rather to comfort herself.

"Well, let's just get this started. I'll show you where all the fictional novels are at." She chirped before turning around, walking away, thinking that I'll follow. Her cape dragging across the floor, lifeless and dead as it barely flutter like before.

I...I...could only level my gaze at her, watching her walk away from me. I was unable to move, my thoughts running wild at the moment. I didn't think that those words would cause such an impact on her, it's not exactly mean, like at all. I just wanted to let her know of my opinion, hoping that she would understand that I'm simply not meant to befriend her.

My feet then finally moved, however, with a lack of purpose, more mechanic than before. I just followed loosely behind her, listening to her 'jolly' voice, listing the books that were stacked on the shelf.

My mouth moved on its own, asking questions in the same manner I've always been doing. Although, I didn't think about any of it, didn't hear any of the questions, just my mouth doing its job of asking the right questions. I couldn't register the words that left Summer's mouth either.

For once I didn't analyse my surroundings, didn't read the expressions on people's face. I could only analyse the mistake that I might've mad-no, I didn't make a mistake. I did something right, something that I want.

I won't worry about it too much. My mind is stronger than this, I'm sure I can handle it.

With all I've been through, I'm pretty sure I'm strong.

 _[Reading Session]_

 _"-best! I tell you that there is nothing better than watching Dragon Ball Super."_

 _I stared blankly at the kid, who continues to drone on and on about his favourite anime._ _It is actually starting to irritate me quite a bit, I mean, what's the point of watching two dudes fighting without their shirt on?_

 _"Not to mention that-" My friend continued despite my lack of attention, his ramblings turning incomprehensible to me._

 _I only sat still on my hospital bed, waiting for him to finish. I honestly wish that this kid finally heals from his neck injury, leaving this room to myself. I could even feel my eye twitch every now and then, without my interference._

 _"Hey, Toby." He suddenly called out to me, no longer talking about nonsense. He appeared slightly nervous and unsure of himself, his eyes not meeting mine._

 _I was confused for that moment, unable to understand this kid before me. I've never seem him this quiet before, ever since he came here._

 _"Can we be friends?"_

 _I blinked, unable to respond. I wasn't expecting that question at all. It was sudden and random, no reason to be said_ _to me._

 _Yet, he did._

 _I took a moment to ponder about the question, think thoroughly about it. Especially for a question with such importance._

 _There is actually no reason to befriend this kid, if I was being honest. He is annoying, obnoxious, always talking about things he likes and never once shutting up. I'm having the worst headache ever because of him, my head not being able to keep up with his nonsense._ _I'm the same age as him and yet, I find it hard to understand him._

 _To sum it up, he is a terrible friend. I would rather be alone than to be with this noisy kid._

 _And so, being the selfish person I am, there is only one thing to do. I took a deep breath,_ _mulling over the words that I want to say._

 _Then, I spoke._

"Hello."

I blinked at the book that was on the table, right in front of me. I shifted my head upwards to get a better look at the person who broke me out of my musing, only to see Ashur.

She stood across me, on the other side of the table. Her hands were piled with books of all sorts, though she showed no signs of getting tired, only her hands shaking a little from the weight. "May I sit?" She politely asked, her eyes glancing towards the chair that was occupied by Summer a moment ago.

I gave a silent nod to her, giving her permission to sit which she swiftly done so after my reply. I looked back at the book that I was reading before my mind wandered, seeing its contents.

"What book are you reading exactly?" Ashur asked, her eyes possibly catching the book I'm reading. The books that were once in her hand already placed on the table, stacked onto each other neatly.

I once again blinked, forgetting the title of the book that I was reading. I flipped back to the cover of the book, giving it a quick glance. Huh. It's a book about the dangers of Grimm. I don't remember picking this book up.

I don't even want to read about this. I'm not even gonna be involve with them anyways. Let the Huntsmen and Huntresses take care of it, I say.

However, I still need to answer the question that Ashur provided. " _《Grimm: The Dangers of Remnant》_." I merely quoted from the book, without adding anything else. I flipped back to the page I was reading, though without much hurry. I don't really want to read any of it, given my lifestyle choice.

"Interesting choice." Ashur commented, as she was checking the books that she have for something. Her eyes still glued to the books, she continued, "Though, it does contradicts what you said to Summer."

...For the third time, I blinked. "You heard that?"

"Yes." She answered curtly, her eyes never moving from the books. She could sense the silence that I left, prompting her to continue. "I've heard Summer talking in a loud fashion, so I've decided to take it upon myself to warn her. After all, I _am_ the librarian." She clarified.

So she's a librarian? That would make sense I suppose. Her manner of speaking seem to be more articulate than the others, though I wouldn't exactly say that the others were bad at speaking. It's just that the others seem to not care as much.

Back to the explanation that she had given me, something felt odd about it. Normally, there would be no problems with what she said. She already explained herself quite thoroughly after all. Though, there was still something that stood out from that explanation.

She may have made a move to warn Summer, but she didn't at the very end. She didn't came to us and warn us about it. It was most interesting. It is either that she chose not to...or she was interfered by an outside force, meaning that she was distracted or stopped by something else that was irrelevant to the matter at hand.

It probably wasn't anything important but it does make me curious somewhat, something that peaks my interest.

"Ashur." I called, deciding to call her first instead abruptly bringing up the question. I didn't want to suddenly break the silence without addressing the person. I find it unethical in some ways. Though, I _do_ tend to forget this etiquette sometimes.

"Hm?" She let out a curious hum, though making no signs of looking away from her book. I assumed that it's either she is ignoring me, or perhaps she is rather proficient at multitasking.

Nonetheless, I still proceeded with my question. "What stopped you from coming to us?" I asked, voicing out my curious thoughts.

This time, Ashur somewhat shifted her attention to me. Her eyes glanced at me, though her head made no move to face me. She stopped flipping the pages of the book, her hand ceasing midway. "Pardon?"

Perhaps I should've explained my question better, I don't really want to repeat myself again, makes me feel awkward. "I mean, you said that you were coming to warn her, right? Why did you stop?" I clarified my question more, hoping she would understand. I never claim myself as a great speaker, preferring to listen. "Don't mean to be rude or anything." I added, making sure that I'm not being rude for asking.

"It's fine." She reassured me, her head finally lifted from the book that she was checking on. I must have piqued her interest with that question, though I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "I just simply did not expect the sudden question." She reasoned.

I suppose addressing her name didn't help much, seeing as I was still being rather brusque and rude. "I understand." I responded.

She nodded to my response, lifting her finger away from the page she was flipping. She placed her hands in front of her, giving her full attention which made me feel stiff. "I stopped as you said it, simply because of that comment you made. Or rather, the consequence of that simple comment." She elucidated, giving me her side of the story.

I immediately gotten her meaning, understanding what she was implying. She was talking about Summer, the way she looked after I said what I did. I guessed it had something to do with her lack of friends, but I didn't think that Summer would react to that extent. "Summer..." I merely muttered, showing Ashur that I knew what she meant.

She nodded to herself. "I see that you know what I mean. It is simply because of that, I refuse to approach her. My warning would only worsen what you had done." She explained.

At those last words of hers, I felt more worse than before. As if those words were piercing my heart, destroying my conscience. I shouldn't have asked Ashur, then I wouldn't be reminded of that moment. It would make it a lot easier to reject Summer later.

Seeing my crestfallen expression, Ashur attempted to apologize for something she didn't do. "I apologize for my poor choice of wording, I could've said that better. I believe that you didn't mean to harm Summer that way."

As I said, she attempted to apologize. However, it made me feel worse, because I _did_ try to harm Summer. Try to drive her away, try to destroy whatever we had before it is built, try...to be selfish.

I don't want to be a good person, I don't want to have any sort of morality, I don't want to help anybody. And yet, I find it quite hard to not do so. What's wrong with me?

I decided to distract myself from these thoughts I'm having, asking a question that I just thought of. "Do you why she is like this? Why she act this way?"

She shook her head, causing me to frown. "No, I do not. While I could presume her reasoning behind such a reaction, I believe that it would be unwise to do so." She stated.

I was saddened by that answer, since that was suppose to distract me from my own thoughts. However, my mind helped me a little by supplying more questions. "I thought you were her friend?" I asked.

She seem think about it before speaking, her eyes stared into blank space for awhile. Soon, her eyes met my own as she thought of an answer. "Yes, I am indeed her friend. However, I do not believe that she trust me with her feelings as of this moment."

Being puzzled, I decided to continue on the barrage of questions that managed to distract me. "Why?" Though, I would mostly be cautious about asking too many questions, but Ashur didn't seem to mind answering them so I continued on.

"Summer and I could not converse at all times. As you might not know, most owners of any fine establishment in this settlement actually attempts to befriend Summer." She informed me, answering my question. "However, we are adults with too little time for such pleasantries. We would meet her everyday and that...would be it." She added, her tone went a little downcast by the end of it. The first emotion that was clearly exhibited for me to see, since we've met.

I didn't think about this before, so anything she've said was new to me. Summer seem to be quite well-known in this settlement, seeing as most of the adults took their time to be her friend. Something that was impossible due to their more adult responsibilities, and so, that leaves Summer with no one else but the people who's her age.

What about her parents? Ruby Rose? She must have some relatives, right? Where does she even live? Who else stays with her? I can't believe that the thought never once occurred to me before, though it might be the fact that I'm too distracted by myself.

"Oh." I uttered foolishly, pathetically. I couldn't think of any words that I should say, due to my social skills, or rather a lack of one.

I wasn't sure if Ashur took note of my lack of response or not, but she continued nonetheless. "She mostly comes by alone, excluding several rare occasions."

I perked up at that, slightly intrigued by what that would imply. "Rare occasions?" I repeated, after she ended her statement. So, does that mean she does have friends? Was my assumption wrong? Though, it seems many knew that she was alone, so I can't be wrong.

She nodded at me. "Indeed. On those rare occasions, she would bring a group of other people here. Though, it would only last a day before she was alone again." She explained, knowing that I was curious about it.

Oh. So, I'm guessing that Summer was doing the same thing then, like she is with me now. She was trying to get friends but perhaps her attempts were rather futile, seeing the situation she is in now.

Though, if she was truly trying to get me as her friend, then I suppose that would be impossible. Even if I wanted to. According to Ashur, the only thing stopping Summer from being friends with any of the adults is due to their jobs. Their responsibilities as adults.

So, even if I am just a kid, someone different than the others, I am still just like them. I have a job that will prevent me from being her friend, prevent me from hanging out with her.

It seems that Summer might just impact my life more so than I thought, if I ever choose to befriend her. Not only would my life be at risk, but it seems I can't even have a job.

It is pretty clear what I should choose.

"Hey! What'cha guys talking about?" A cutesy voice interjected, from behind Ashur. I took a look to see that it was Summer, carrying a stack of books that were simply too heavy for a little girl such as herself. She doesn't seem to have any problems with it though.

Ashur turned around from her position, looking at Summer to confirm her identity I assumed. "We are simply discussing the state of this settlement, and of course, his opinion on it." She answered, her lies flow through her mouth easily.

Summer's smile dropped into a flat line, though she still tried to angle the corners of her mouth upwards. "I-I see." She stuttered out, giving a sign of understanding.

Ashur stayed silent for a moment before asking, "How long were you standing there?"

Summer got a little nervous, barely noticeable but not totally hidden away. "I just got here." She informed, pointing to the ground with her free hand, that she released from under the books. Is she seriously just carrying all _that_ stack of books with only one hand?

"Indeed." Ashur muttered softly, nodding to herself. "Very well, I believe that I should be going." She stood up from her seat, her books already in hand. When did she take all those books? I don't believe I see her keeping her stuff. "I'll see you another time, perhaps." She gave a small nod to us before heading off to the front of the library, where the counter is.

"Okay. See you!" Summer shouted, giving a wide wave that Ashur will probably miss. Her stack of books swaying in her hand, making me feel uneasy that it might drop soon.

I wanted to give a nod to Ashur but she was already long gone before I could, so I settled on looking back to the book. Which I soon realized that I don't want to read, especially not in front of her. I closed the book and pushed it to the side with other books, grabbing a new one from the stack.

Summer placed the books down on the table, with a rather loud 'thud' that made me flinch slightly. As she glanced around the table, she took notice of the Grimm book that I had hold onto earlier. "Oh, so that's where it went. I swear that I didn't see you here earlier." She murmured, talking to the book instead of the other _talking_ person in the room.

I stared at the book in my hand, deciding not to face her. She's clearly not talking to me so there was no need for me to answer her, instead I should just mind my own business.

Hmm...the book is called _《Slave to the Sword》_. By its title, I think it is a novel, though there was only one way to find out.

I flipped to the first page to see the author's note, following it is the table of contents. I skipped over those pages, never intending to read them. Finally, I landed on the very first chapter, which indicated that it is indeed a novel. I wasn't gonna read it though, just curious.

"So..." Summer broke my train of thought, prompting me to look up to her. Her hands rubbed together subconsciously, her eyes darting anywhere besides me. She's probably feeling awkward, from starting a conversation. "You said that you were new, right? How is it here so far?"

My eyes shifted upwards in thought, thinking of answer that is most suited to describe my experience. However, I chose to stick to the most common answer used. "It's fine, I suppose." I replied, my answer kept short.

Summer seem to pause for a moment, more than likely to think of what to say next. My short reply is not exactly a good way to continue a conversation, only good for killing it. "That's good." She muttered softly, enough for me to hear. "Where are you from?" She asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

Drats...I kinda knew someone would ask this sooner or later, but that doesn't I planned an answer for it yet. However, all I have to do is to keep things vague as possible. "Quite far from here, it's a small village with an equally small group of people."

She nodded to that, her hands moved to the table in front of her, laying atop each other. "Oh. Is it...nice there?"

I glanced curiously towards Summer, quite puzzled by her sudden string of questions. Though, I tried to hide it by merely looking away quickly at the ceiling, pretending to be reminiscing about my false past.

I know that she was trying to start a conversation, but why the sudden effort? She don't seem to be the hyper self that she was, now being more fidgety and careful with her words. What's with the immediate change in demeanour?

I realized that I might've taken too long, so I lowered my head back at her. "Yeah, I suppose you could say that. There's nothing interesting going on there, just a normal life."

She seem to see that I've made another conversation end, her eyes shifting downwards to the table. Her fingers tapped a little in rhythm onto the table, probably unbeknownst to her. "Any...reason you've come here?"

Drats, she just had to ask another hard question to answer. At this rate, all my responses are gonna be fabricated by yours truly. Luckily though, I remember telling a reason to my boss before, so I could use that. "My family don't exactly want me around so they kicked me out. They always though that I was kinda annoying anyway so why not?"

Summer's expression changed right then and there, clearly shocked and enraged by this new revelation. "Why not?! But you are family, how can they just kick you out?" Her hands clenched ever so slightly, removing themselves from one another, her body leaning closer.

Summer is asking way too much questions for my liking, I might just be exposed at this point. There's no way anyone could know about this, they'd just think I'm crazy. "That's...none of your business." I glowered, my eyes narrowing at her.

Before I knew it, there was the same pain that appears every so often in Summer's beautiful eyes. The pain that made me feel guilty more times than I can count, something that I find rather annoying of me. She then relaxed her hands, propping her body back to the chair.

Naturally, I looked away, unwilling to meet her eyes. If I keep looking at her eyes, my plan might soon be in ruins. I just have to wait a little longer, then I don't have to deal with this anymore. Just hold on. "Sorry." My mouth muttered on reflex, despite me unwilling to. I need to be more aware of my mouth next time.

There was no response from Summer. Just a silence filled the air between us.

Being quite curious, I couldn't resist staring at her from the corner of my eye. There she was, leaning against the chair. Her eyes filled with conflict, staring onto the table with no books present. It doesn't help that I could see a small glimpse of tears at the very corner of her eyes, piling up to flow down her cheeks.

I quickly darted my eyes away once more, unable to handle the pain in her eyes any longer. I need to quickly get this over with, it is taking too long. It doesn't matter that my break time isn't over yet, it doesn't matter that it will hurt Summer. I've done it before, I can do it again.

I took a deep breath, mustering my remaining courage. You can do it, just do it, nothing to fear. I turned to look at Summer, ready to say the words that I wanted.

"Look,-"

"Can-"

We blurted at the same time, interrupting each other. The moment soon became awkward, a feeling that I'm acquainted with yet still uncomfortable.

Even then, I decided to take the initiative, before she could say anything.

"Summ-"

"Are we-"

Once again, it seems that we share the same idea. Our words were cut short before we could convey the message that we wanted to, leaving us in this loop of awkwardness that I very much disliked.

"If you don't want to be my friend, that's fine." Summer huffed out, her tone low and trembling. Her voice shaky and uneasy, fear evident in her eyes. However, I could also see that she was somewhat tired, as if she was already accepting those words she said before I agreed to it.

Being thrown aback by the sudden comment that was rather unlike her, I widened my eyes in surprise. For the first time, she seem to be more vulnerable than usual. Her smile now gone, replaced with the frown of a broken child. "W-what do you mean?" I sputtered, forgetting the words that I planned to say.

Summer's eyes glanced at the table, her head hung low, hiding her expression. Although, that didn't do anything to hide her feelings. "I-" She started but paused, her words caught on her throat. She took a deep breath, calming herself. "I-I understand that you don't want to be my f-friend. I-it's fine. A-all you need to do is tell me." Her lips quivered, her eyes filling up with tears.

Those words hit me harder than I possibly thought it would, those eyes pierced me harder than any glare. Like before, I was unsure of myself again. I could feel my mind being clouded, distraught of this current predicament.

I don't know what I should do. To think this would impact me that much, it was unbelievable. All the facts pointed to the idea that befriending Summer would be problematic to me, it would only benefit Summer. And yet, I'm still having a tough time deciding. Perhaps...I should befriend her? Would it be best?

-No! What are you thinking?! You've already decided, Toby. Stick to it. You can do it. You can do it. You can-

"J-just tell me." Summer once again spoke out, getting impatient of waiting. It was then, I saw water dripped onto the table. Water that was from her eyes, finally having enough of piling up in the corner, spilling onto the table.

-I can't do it. I'll never be able to do it. I can't do this to her for some selfish gain. I...can't.

I-I..I just can't.

"Summer." I called her, hoping to get her attention. My voice resolute, unlike the other times I spoke to her. My eyes glanced to the table for awhile, as I took a breath.

 _"Sure. Le_ _t's be friends."_

"I think that...we can be friends."

Summer's eyes finally lifted from the table, her head facing me. Her teary eyes widened, her mouth left opened before being covered by her hands. Probably hiding the smile that she thought I couldn't see, the smile that I was glad to see.

Finally, there was no regret.

There was no guilt.

There was only the idea that with all I've been through-

...I'm truly weak.

 ** _Author's Notes_**

 _Hello, guys! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Did anyone miss me? Nah...it's too short for that._

 _This is probably the earliest update yet! And the longest chapter too. Though, I can't help but be worried about this chapter. I realized that I'm just simply terrible at character consistency, always writing ups and down. I always need to constantly remind myself that this is how the character's suppose to act in this situation. If anyone have any tips, let me know please._

 _I thank everyone who has taken the time to read, favourite and followed this story. You all have given me the determination needed to write this chapter, and for that, I am genuinely grateful._

 _My updates will still be inconsistent though. There are just times where I am simply too busy so I apologize in advance. Also, I want all of you to stay safe in this tough times. Remember to practice social distancing, washing your hands and be aware of the news of the covid-19._

 _Replies:_

 _ **Akurar:** *Le gasp* Thank you so much for taking your time to write such a long review. I appreciate it sincerely. I am glad that you think that I might be able to redeem the characters, I'll try my best that your faith is not misplaced. Though, I do have the slightest fear that my writing could be worse than RWBY's. There are times where I couldn't see the bad writing that everyone claims it has, perhaps I am just simply naive and blind. I am just genuinely writing this as I see fit, nothing about fixing the show. I'm also glad that you miss this! I hope to see your review every so often._

 _All of you may leave a review or a constructed criticism, as longs as it isn't cruel or anything. I'm kinda fragile to those._ _Any of these will help in the long run. (Besides the hate)_

 _See you soon._


End file.
